My Happy Ending
by JubilationLee
Summary: A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart. Please read and review. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title **– My Happy Ending

**Author **– JubilationLee

**Summary **– A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Ok, this is my first story ever, because I live in a Milo tin. Please read and review cos I'm not very smart. See, that didn't even make sense.

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! Please don't sue me!

**Chapter 1**

"_It's funny how we all worry so much about insignificant things, like our hair looking good, or whether or not we should buy that toaster with the inbuilt internet browser because in the end, when push comes to shove, its not really going to help us when we're bangin' on those pearly gates trying to prove ourselves worthy." _

Dr. John Dorian was sitting alone in the Sacred Heart Hospital cafeteria, all of his thoughts concentrated on constructing a castle with the remains of his lunch. The day seemed to be dragging on for ages and the relentless, pounding headache in his skull was doing nothing to ease the unending boredom the day was producing.

Just as JD was putting the finishing touches onto his "Camelot", he was interrupted by the cheerful voice of his best friend.

"Didn't yo' momma ever tell you not to play with your food?"

JD looked up startled, the bread crusts, already on the verge of falling, fell, scattering themselves across the table. The owner of the voice, unaware of what he had just destroyed, dropped his lunch tray carelessly on the table and sat down in the chair opposite JD, with a thump. A mischievous smile began to form on JDs face.

"No, but yo Momma so…"

The warning glance form Turk caused J.D to trail off and he began picking up the scattered crusts, his unfinished joke still disappointedly, hanging in the air. Meaningless chatter began to pass between the two friends and looking up at the clock a short time later, JD realized he was supposed to be back on his shift. Excusing himself he begrudgingly dragged his heavy limbs to the nurse's station.

_-_

"Oh, my, God!" The sarcastic voice of Dr Cox, bit painfully through JD's head, causing the thumping to increase as Cox continued his little tirade. "Look who it is everybody! Why don't we all give Madonna here a big round of applause, for actually, like, showing up, and god forbid, doing some work!"

Dr Cox was leaning smugly on the counter, wearing a look of fake admiration as he taunted JD. To pained to be bothered retorting, JD gave a forced grin before heading off to his first patient for the afternoon, as Dr Cox shot a disgruntled look at his retreating back, disappointed at the lack of effect his comment had.

Carla, who had been watching the scene before her spoke up,

"You know Perry, there are some people in this hospital who can see through your cold exterior".

"Oh? And I suppose you're one of them?" countered Cox, raising is eyebrows in mock surprise, before turning his back on her and stalking down the corridor.

"Don't you know it, baby!" he heard the shouted reply from behind him. The smallest trace of a smile formed on his face.

-

JD sat in the staff lounge, eyes glued to the clock as he willed it to go faster, waiting for the minute when he'd be able to sign out and head home. By now the pain in his head had increased dramatically, each bit of movement caused a stab of pain through his aching skull_. Probably that pizza I had for breakfast,_ he thought, b_ut would food really effect my head? Well, I don't know, you're the doctor. _JD's internal argument was interrupted when the door of the lounge swung open and Elliot loped in, knocking a stack of papers of the bench as she came in,

"Hey JD, wanna grab some take-out, after we get off?" she asked.

"Nuh, I think I'll have an early one tonight" he replied

"Yeah. You know, your not looking to flash, you coming down with something?"

"Just a headache Elliot, I'm fine"

"Alrighty then, See-ya tomorrow"

"Yeah. See you."

They went their separate ways at the door. JD's eyes followed her momentarily as she scuttled off, immediately regretting his decision to turn her down, before he turned and began trudging home.

-

His hand shook uncontrollably as he fumbled to find the right key and when at last he did, JD stumbled through the door of the apartment he shared with Turk to find it empty. _Mustn't be home yet_, he thought. _Probably out with Elliot and the others… where I should be_. Deciding to go against his previous decision for an early night, JD grabbed his coat off the sofa and headed back out the door. It was at this moment when the world around JD began to spin and he barely had time to register himself falling, before passing out in the open doorway.

hello!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** – My Happy Ending

**Author** – JubilationLee

**Summary **– A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Thanks for the reviews! I fixed that awful mistake I think.

**Confession –** I ate my mums Mars Bar.

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! Please don't sue me!

**Chapter 2**

The tiles on the floor were freezing and JD awoke with the right side of his face numb from cold. A sharp pain in his stomach alerted him to something digging into his side, and groaning, he reached around and pulled the jagged keys out of his coat pocket. Rolling himself onto his back, JD found he had a clear view of, not only his apartment, but also the hallway, in which, the top half of his body lay.

The intense headache JD had experienced earlier had reduced itself to a dull ache and all he wanted to do was go to sleep where he lay. His eyes adjusted themselves to the shadowed room and he sluggishly read the clock on the kitchen wall.

_10:14, Turk might not be home for ages_.

Deciding this was a good thing in this embarrassing situation and fighting the urge sleep in the open doorway JD pushed himself up with heavy limbs and stumbled into his bedroom, barely making it to the bed before he collapsed into sleep on top of the covers.

-

Dim rays of sunlight were poking their heads through the bedroom curtains, when JD opened his eyes the next morning. The events of the previous night flooded back to him but as he rose from the bed and made his way to the shower, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, promising himself to go over them later.

Glancing at his face in the bathroom mirror, however, JD noticed a large bluish bruise on his right cheek, a product of his fall last night. It was something that could easily be explained away and JD didn't give it another thought, he felt fine now anyway.

-

After showering and dressing, JD entered the kitchen to find Turk sitting at the counter, attempting to complete a maze on the back of his cereal packet.

"Hey man" greeted JD ruffling his already tousled hair.

"Hey. You know, you'd think these things would be easy", replied Turk, not raising his head, as his eyes were focused, fixedly on the back of the cereal box.

"Yeah, seeing as it says "suitable for children under the age of 10"" JD pointed out, pouring himself some Wheeties and sitting down as he did so. JD asked,

"So what time d'ya get home last night?"

"'Bout 11, speaking of which, the door was wide open when I got here" Turk replied raising his head and catching sight of JD's face. "Geez man, what happened to your face? You get in a fight or something?"

JD thought quickly, "Yeah, that old lady Simmonds, who knew she could throw a punch like Ali?"

"Well, she is a _big_ old lady" replied Turk, before returning to his cereal box, the event already dissipating from his mind.

The rest of breakfast was shared in comfortable silence and when JD left for the hospital half an hour later, Turk was still sitting at the kitchen counter attempting to solve the maze.

-

Walking to work in the warm morning sunlight gave JD time to think and he went over the events of the previous day. _It definitely must've been that pizza I had yesterday, I feel fine today. _Though something in the back of his own mind was telling him he was being to dismissive and he should look further into the matter, he chose to ignore himself.

He looked around him, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the people were friendly, "Today is going to be a good day", he spoke out aloud, just as he tripped up the sidewalk.

-

"Bambi! What happened to your face?" the concerned voice of Carla rang through JDs ears as he approached the nurse's station. The hospital was nearly deserted, only the couple nurses and an older patient, leaning on an IV pole, tottering down the hallway could be seen. _Another slow day._

"Oh, this?" He asked, pointing to his bruise and putting on a proud smirk. "You should see the other guy".

She gave JD a doubtful look.

"Men" she sighed, throwing a patient folder at him. "This one is in room 6, now get outta here"

"Yes, Mam" JD mock saluted and continued an exaggerated marched off down the corridor to his first patient of the day.

JD opened the folder and glanced over the content as he made his way to the right room. _Jake Reilly, Age 6. 4 inch knife cut on the palm of hand. Requires stitching. Good,_ thought JD, _something easy to start the day off_.

Opening the door quietly JD saw the young boy sitting comfortably on the bed engrossed in a Spiderman comic.

"Hey little man, how are you feeling?" JD asked, plastering a kindly look on his face and entering the room.

"OK, I guess. Are you a doctor?" enquired Jack shyly, looking warily at the bruise on JD's face.

"I sure am, you can call me Dr Dorian. Why don't you give us a look at your hand there buddy, and we'll get it fixed up like new" said JD, gently reaching out for the hand the young boy was cradling into his chest.

"What happened to your face?" asked Jack, still unsure about whether to trust JD.

Spying the comic book that now lay discarded on the bed, JD leaned in conspiratorially and whispered "I'm only going to tell you this, Jack, because you like someone I can trust, but you're going to have to promise not to repeat any of what I say to you to anybody, ok?"

Fascinated Jack nodded in affirmation.

"OK, I got this here bruise from battling the Green Goblin last night. That dirty criminal busted out of jail a few days ago and I had to track him down and recapture him. Because you see Jack, I'm actually Spider-man. This doctor stuff is all just a disguise."

"Really?" Jack asked, a look of awe spreading across his face.

"Yeah, the one and only, I just do this" JD said, gesturing at the stethoscope around his neck, "as a day job because I've got to make some money, being Spider-man isn't a high paying gig, if you know what I mean"

Jack nodded knowingly and gazed almost lovingly at JD as he held out his injured hand.

"Thanks buddy, this'll make my job a lot easier"

JD began stitching up the wound, telling the child colorful tales about his various adventures in the Spidey suit, but halfway through applying the stitches, his vision became ragged and blurry, causing him to pause and close his eyes. Upon opening them, he found that his situation had not changed and he knew he couldn't continue the stitching, with his current state of vision.

"What's wrong?"

"My spidey sense is tingling, Jack, I'm gonna have to go and sort out this mess. I'll send in another nice doctor, so just sit here for a minute and try not to move your hand."

JD got up and headed in the general direction of the door, speaking to the child as he went, "Remember your promise, Jack". Jack nodded and waved to JD's turned back.

Outside of the room, he grabbed the arm of Elliot who was skipping down the corridor for some unknown reason.

"Hey, would you be able to finish stitching up the kid in this room" JD asked.

Looking puzzled and nodding Elliot replied, "Sure, but why can't you do it?"

Thinking quickly, JD said "I'm totally gonna wet my pants if I don't get to the toilet in the next 30 seconds"

Rolling her eyes, Elliot went inside the room, and JD turned and began making is way down the hallway towards the doctors lounge, his shaking vision causing him to steady himself with a hand on the wall. _What's wrong with me? _He thought, coupled with yesterday's events, a deep seated fear was growing in the pit of is stomach, that something might actually be wrong with him. _Or, I could just be coming down with the flu. _His thoughts were interrupted by an amused voice.

"I heard you got beat up by a girl"

JD could almost hear the smirk on the Janitors face as the words floated towards him, but cast the comment off with a flick of his wrist as he attempted to quicken his pace, leaving the disappointed Janitor in his wake.

"Still feeling the effects I see."

The comment landed on deaf ears.

-

When at last he made it to the lounge, JD collapsed onto the couch and closed his eyes, a bout of nausea swept over him, causing him to clutch is stomach and double over. So disorientated was he, that he didn't notice the door of the lounge swing open, pre-empting the entry of a man. The nausea gradually passed and he registered the voice of Dr Cox.

"…matter with you?"

Opening his eyes to a still spinning room, JD tried to focus on the shape of Dr Cox leaning cockily against the door frame.

"'m not feeling to well"

"Well, I can see that, the stumbling around and the "oh, help me mommy, I have a tummy ache" look on your face kind of led me to that conclusion. Geez, Linda, do we have to wait for the projectile vomit and the spinning head before you decide to do us all a favor and take a sick day. And here I thought you were a doctor, looks like I was wrong. But I'm a big doctor, so let me prescribe you some advice, why don't you just walk your little girly butt outta here and go back to that hovel you call a home and sleep it off."

JD gave a small nod and stumbled to his feet and left the room, leaving Dr Cox alone in the lounge. _Stupid kid._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! What a long and incredibly boring chapter that went absolutly no-where. sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **– My Happy Ending

**Author **– JubilationLee

**Summary **– A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – I don't think this is a very good chapter, but I have some ideas for the next one and hopefully it will be better. Blip.

**Confession **– In my memory I have swallowed a drawing pin, 3 buttons, an ice cube and 20cents.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! Please don't sue me!

**Chapter 3**

JD was sitting on the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom, his head resting against the cool surface of the porcelain toilet bowl. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was steady as he willed himself to get past the intense vomiting, that had a minute ago, been wracking his body.

Walking through the apartment door, no less than an half an hour ago, JD realized he couldn't fight back the queasiness, which had plagued him for the better half of the afternoon. JD had rushed directly to the bathroom where he had emptied the entire content of his stomach in the toilet, not that there had been very much in his stomach to begin with. _Lucky_, he thought Dr Cox had sent him home when he did, _how humiliating would it have been if he had been like this at work_.

Focusing his eyes, JD looked at his watch. Ever since he had arrived home, time had lost all meaning and he didn't know how long he had been on the bathroom floor, but looking now, he found it was only early afternoon. Having felt the worst was over; JD dragged himself unwillingly to his feet for the 3rd time in as many days and stumbled to his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

-

At some unknown time, it could have been night or day, JD heard the door of his bedroom creak open softly, and as a figure poked its head around the corner, soft rays of light spilt into the darkened room causing JD shifted further under the covers in order to escape their prying grasps. Deep sleep had been evading him for hours and the fitful dozing was doing nothing to improve his lingering headache.

The voice spoke up softly, "You awake?" It was Turk.

JD gave a grunt of affirmation, not wanting to speak anymore than he needed, annoyed that the peaceful silence that he thought was lulling him to sleep, had been interrupted.

"You okay? I heard you came home sick, today." Turk seemed to be finding it hard to keep the worried tone out of his voice, as he cautiously entered a few steps into the room and peered over the edge of the bed covers, trying to catch sit of JD's face.

"I'll be fine tomorrow, just caught a bit of a bug off one of my patients" JD lied.

Not fully convinced Turk replied, "You sure man? I mean, you don't look to flash, maybe you should see another doctor"

The coupled feelings of being tired and sick caused JD to snap, "Thanks for your concern Turk, but in case you haven't noticed, I am a doctor, and I said I'll be fine"

"OK" Turk sounded defeated and began to back out of the room. "Sorry I even asked", he added as he left the room, returning it into darkness as the door was closed once again.

Feelings of regret, immediately began to well up in JD, _I shouldn't have snapped like that_. While contemplating whether he should get up and apologize for being so short tempered, he felt sleep beckoning him once more, and all troubling thoughts left his mind.

-

JD spent the majority of the next day in bed, sleep coming in waves and although he didn't experience the pounding headaches and the gut wrenching nausea that brought him down the previous day, he thought it best learning from his own experiences and teachings as a doctor to take a day off and get this flu, _or whateve,r_ out of his system for good. _Besides, it's not like I couldn't use the sleep._

The sound of a key turning in the front door brought JD to attention and the awful noise of some obscure rap song being sung badly, alerted him to Turks homecoming. JD lay in bed for a while, stretching out the knots in his stiff limbs, before crawling out and stumbling into the lounge, noting as he passed, the completed cereal box puzzle proudly stuck to the fridge.

"Hi" JD said

Turk gave him a wary look before answering, "Hey"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two before JD spoke up,

"Listen Turk, I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you yesterday, I was just in a bit of a bad mood and being sick and missing work and everything, I mean I was just grumpy"

"Whatever, man" Turk replied with a shrug of his shoulders, his visible relief showing, "It's already forgotten".

JD also sighed in relief and flopped himself down of the sofa and switched on the TV, continuing the conversation as he did so.

"So, anything exciting happen at work today?"

Joining JD on the sofa with a suspiciously familiar looking piece of pizza, Turk replied.

"Not really but think that Janitor dude really missed you, all he did was mope around not talkin' to anyone, no pranks, nothin'. It was weird".

JD, not listening, watched tensely as Turk raised the pizza to his waiting lips, and in JD's mind everything was happening in slow motion as he dived forwards in an effort to knock the pizza out of Turks fingers.

"_Noooo…." _But it was to late, Turk already had the offending pizza in his mouth.

Snapping back to reality, JD quickly said, "I wouldn't eat that I were you"

"Why not?" Turk asked, stopping with the pizza, inches away from his gaping mouth.

"Because it's about 13 days old"

"Oh" Turk reacted by throwing the pizza on the table and focusing his attention on the afternoon cartoons.

"I'm gettin' in the shower"

"Hmmm" registered Turk. He followed JD with is eyes, watching him leave and when he had seen that JD was completely out of the room, he focused his attention on the discarded pizza slice, which he picked up, looked at it and with a shrug, continued to eat.

-

The familiar walls of Sacred Heart Hospital were a welcoming site for JD as he returned to work the next day. Though he had only been gone a couple of days, he felt as if he had been away from "home" for eternity. So it was unsurprising that a bright smile was plastered on his face as he "skipped" gaily through the halls during his rounds.

The site of Dr Cox, fake giggling and clapping his hands while he jumped up and down outside of the room he had just exited from, caused JD to stop and stare.

When Cox spoke, it was in an exaggerated high pitched voice, "Oh please, pretty please teach me to be a girly as you Dorothy"

JD, though confused for a split second, also began to jump up and down and squealed "OK!"

Dr Cox gave him a disgusted look and stopped acting, "Get away from me"

"I missed you too!" JD shouted at Cox's retreating figure.

"What was that all about?" JD turned to find Turk staring oddly at him.

"Oh, Dr Cox just wanted to bond"

Nodding in a knowing way, Turk joined JD as he headed for the nurses station. Before he had even caught sight of her, JD heard the concerned voice of Carla as she called out to him.

"Bambi! Oh, you poor thing, are you feeling better? I was worried about you when you didn't come in yesterday"

JD saw her emerge from behind the desk and replied, "Yeah, heaps better, thanks Carla".

She turned and looked angrily at Turk, who immediately went into defense mode, "What! What'd I do?"

"You better have been taking good care of him" she said harshly pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I swear baby, I did" Turk said, raising his arms defensively and backing away.

Turning back to JD and laying a hand on his forehead, Carla said "Oh no, you're still feeling a bit peaky, you better take it easy today, here."

She handed JD one patient chart, dumping the other 16 clipboards in the arms of another waiting intern, who gave her a dirty look. She turned to face him full on returned his scowl with a "don't mess with me look" and the intern scampered off down the hall, an imaginary tale between his legs.

JD spoke up, "You know Carla, I feel fine, that's really not necessary" inwardly counting his lucky stars.

"Bambi, have you ever heard the term, "woman knows best". Well, I'm a woman and I know best"

"Yeah but­-" J

"Ah" Carla cut him off with a raised finger and sent him off with a small push. "And you get to work to" she ordered Turk

"YesbabyIloveyou" he said quickly before racing to catch up with JD.

-

Lunch rolled around quickly and it wasn't long before JD was grabbing his food tray and looking around for a place to sit in the cafeteria, finding it impossible not to see Elliot waving and beckoning to him, a little over exuberantly across the eating area. He moved across the room and sat down opposite her, returning her grin with a slightly more forced one. He already knew what she was going to say before the words left her mouth, the same words he had heard from about 27 people already that day.

"Are you feeling better?"

Losing his head for a second JD replied "No, I just thought I'd come back and help spread around a little more germs." The sentence was bit out and JD regretted his reaction immediately and as hewatched as Elliot's face fell and he raced to apologize.

"Sorry Elliot, I don't know where that came from"

"S'ok" but here mood seemed to have deteriorated dramatically. "I know you must be annoyed people asking you all the time, it's just that I was worried about you is all."

"Thanks Ell, but I'm fine, I swear."

Elliot gave him a small smile and he returned it and tried again to make up for his rudeness, attempting to lighten the mood. "You see that guy in room 3, who swallowed the ping pong ball?"

"Really? I heard it was a golf ball"

-

After agreeing to meet up with Elliot after work, the two parted ways as they went to complete their separate duties. Time sped past and JD found himself with little to do as Carla kept on giving him less and less patients to see, insisting that he shouldn't "overextend himself".

Leaving the room of the patient he hoped would be his last for the day, JD let out a tiny sheik when the small figure of Dr Kelso stepped out in front of him. The miserable figure of Ted could be seen lurking in the background as Dr Kelso spoke.

"Ahh, Dr Dorian", said Dr Kelso in a formal greeting. "I see you've now used up 3 of your sick days. That would leave you with approximately; hmm let's see how many days left Ted?" Kelso put an expectant tone in his voice, but didn't bother to turn and face Ted as he addressed him.

The dry, emotionless voice answered mechanically, "2 days"

"Ah, 2 days left. If I were you Doctor, I would save those ones for a time when you actually are sick."

"But-"

Ignoring JD's oncoming rebuttal, Dr Kelso turned on the ball of his heal and marched away, Ted shadowing his movements as he trailed behind, throwing a depressed look over is shoulder at JD, as the two of them turned the corner.

Elliot appeared from behind him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

The two walked down to the exit, throwing "good-byes" and "see-ya laters" to the various people they passed. As they approached the hospital exit, JD slowed and mentally prepared himself for an immature prank from the one person he hadn't alreadys seen today. JD move toward the door with caution, from a distance, he could see the tall shape of the Janitor leaning cockily against the wall, his trusty mop and bucket ever-present at his side, a conspiratorial look gracing his face.

"Here, let me get that for you" gesturing at the door and moving to open it for the pair.

"Oh? Thanks?" JD said, still looking warily at the Janitor, looking for the sinister underlying plans. "But it's an automatic door"

"OH! Is it?" Sarcasm dripped off the Janitors voice, "Thanks for that, I didn't realize. I am only a janitor after all, and we folk, are a bit simple minded".

"No, I was just-"

"NO. Forget it. Forget I even asked. This is the appreciation I get for trying to help people"

JD and Elliot stared after him as the Janitor stomped angrily down the hallway. JD shrugged the confrontation off and he turned to walk out of the door, not hearing Elliot's warning "Wait!" before it was too late. The door wasn't opening, and he crashed, face first into the glass.

JD saw, from his position on the ground man who swallowed the golf/ping pong ball laughing at him "Heh, heh, you idiot".

And as JD and Elliot left the hospital the boisterous, evil laugh of the janitor, could still be heard echoing down the hall behind him.

* * *

**EEK! The next one will be better I swear! thanks for reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title **– My Happy Ending

**Author **– JubilationLee

**Summary** – A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Incase you haven't noticed I know absolutely nothing about how hospitals work, so just ignore me if I get all this stuff wrong.

**Confession **– I have 6 stomachs. No joke.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! Please don't sue me!

**Chapter 4**

"Well hello there sport, anything the matter?" JD looked up from where he was sitting on an empty patient bed, to find Dr Kelso towering above him. For a small man he was quite an imposing figure, one that instilled fear into the hearts of many.

"No, sir. Nothing" JD replied in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Well, then" Dr Kelso said, laying a cold hand on JD 's slumped shoulders, "How about you get of your lazy butt and get back to work, people in this hospital don't fix themselves you know." The cheerful note in his voice, as always, overlaid his true sentiments.

JD got to his feet as Dr Kelso strode around the corner, leaving an imaginary trail of dust, and he made his way to through the busy corridor, _back to work_.

-

JD felt like crap. Again. His head was killing him and he was beginning to wonder how long it would be before his head actually exploded off his body. The passing doctors and patients were a whirl of colors, and JD found himself hard pressed to recognize and answer the people who offered him greetings as he passed. So this caused him not to notice the figure leaning against the wall, beckoning for him to approach.

A shrill whistle coupled with a voice yelling "Hey Suzan, don't think that I don't think you saw me. Get over here" rang through JD's ears, causing JD to look twice, at the figure looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

JD turned and moved to the edge of the corridor so he was standing in front of the man though, out of the way of the traveling people. He gave Dr Cox a half smile half grimace that didn't go unnoticed by the older man.

"Now tell me Newbie, if I might enquire, just how long, exactly, have you been studying medicine?"

JD answered slowly, readying himself for the oncoming lecture, "About 8 years"

"8 years! Wow! Soooo" Dr Cox replied sarcastically, exaggerating his words with a roll of his eyes, "don't you think that by now, you might actually be able to-"

JD squinted and looked around for the reason why Dr Cox had broken off so suddenly, when he was about to undertake one of his longwinded speeches. But has he looked again at Dr Cox and saw his mouth still moving, just no sound coming out, he became a little panicked and looking around him, JD realized he couldn't hear anything, where there should have been the hustle and bustle of heavy footsteps and shouting of loud voices calling to each other, there was nothing, just a small high pitched ringing that circled through JD's head. _What the? __Who turned the volume down?_

"…brain switched on?" The sudden return of sound caused JD to give a slight jump and he quickly tried to think of an answer that would satisfy Dr Cox.

"What?" _Good choice._

Dr Cox continued growing steadily more irritated "Great, you didn't even…"

But as quickly as sound had returned it was now gone again. JD stuck a finger in his ear in a feeble attempt to bring back the noise. This action caused Dr Cox to give him an even more annoyed look as he continued his silent rant.

"…filtered excrement…"

Once again noise returned briefly causing JD to wonder exactly what Dr Cox was talking about. _I'm missing a good one._

"..into gear and…"

Pretending to understand in an attempt to cover up his broken hearing, JD gave a thoughtful nod.

"..your job". Dr Cox finished his unheard rant with an irritated shake of his head, though for a split second an un-namable expression flickered across his face. He turned his back on JD, heading into the room behind them.

"Uh…Ok. I'll get right on it" JD said after him. _Well, that was interesting, _JD thought, fighting down the growing panic that had planted itself in his stomach.

-

JD wiped his mouth on the edge of a clean bed sheet, in a fruitless attempt to get the revolting taste of bile off of his lips.

He had rushed into the empty room moments before and started throwing up copiously in the adjoining bathroom from an overwhelming surge of nausea that had hit suddenly, without any warning. He now sat on the bed and decided that, at last he should go to a doctor other than himself. He immediately dismissed the idea of going to one of his colleagues. _There's probably nothing wrong with me_, he tried to convince himself once again._ Then why do I_ _have a really bad feeling about this_. He countered, then he scoffed at himself_, I sound like Obi-Wan_. A thoughtful look came onto his face and he momentarily forgot his troubles, _hang on,_

"Maybe I am Obi-Wan" he spoke out aloud. His inner (and outer) musings were interrupted by the accusing voice of the Janitor, who had entered silently, unnoticed by JD until he spoke,

"I saw what you were doing"

JD was taken aback, but recovered quickly and tried to act normal, though worried what the Janitor might have seen "What?"

_Had he really seen me throwing up? Shit. What if he tells somebody? _

"Just now, I saw it." The Janitor continued, his mysterious statement causing JD to worry even more.

"Saw what?" JD said desperately, trying to weed out information.

"It" he said definitely, "how long did you think you could hide it from everyone, especially me?"

"Look man, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure whatever it was, you don't need to tell-"

The Janitor cut him off, "Puh! I think everybody in this hospital deserves to know"

"Wha- Wait!"

But it was too late. The Janitor had already left the doorway and when JD ran into the corridor in an effort to catch up with him, he found the corridor empty of people. _How does he do that?_

-

"Hey crybaby" said a passing doctor, smothering a snigger as he inclined his head in greeting towards JD.

JD sent him a confused look and continued writing in his chart, the comment flowing off him like water. It was the seventh time that afternoon somebody had referred to him as "crybaby" and he still had no idea what they were talking about. He didn't have the energy to dwell on the thought either, the headache JD was experiencing seemed to be increasing as time passed, and while the Aspirin he had taken a short time ago had helped to slow the escalating pain and gotten rid of the nausea, it hadn't gotten rid of the headache altogether.

The motherly voice of Carla spoke from behind him, "You okay Bambi? I heard you were a little upset earlier" she said, laying a kind hand on his shoulder.

The look of confusion, again found its way to JD's face as he asked "What? No I'm fine, who told you I was upset?"

"Turk did"

"Turk?" JD asked confused.

"Yeah, he said you were crying in an empty room, something about Star Wars?"

"What? That is, that is completely not true!" JD cried in a defeatist way

"It's okay Bambi, we all need to have a little cry every now and then its nothing to be ashamed of."

"But-"

It was at this moment that Dr Cox passed and seeing JD started to pretend cry in an exaggerated manner that made JD fume. He stormed off and left Carla and Dr Cox, both looking worried and triumphant respectfully, and went to looking for Turk.

"Idiot" Carla said, giving Dr Cox a back-handed whack in the stomach.

-

JD found Turk a while later, sitting and talking in the staff lounge with Elliot.

"Why did you tell everybody I was crying?" JD demanded in an angry, accusatory voice, not waiting for the two to acknowledge his presence.

"I didn't!" he cried hurriedly, his eyes flickering towards Elliot in a "help me" gesture.

"Well, Carla told me you did, and, and" JD stuttered trying to find the right words "Carla doesn't lie" he finished weakly.

"Ok, I told Carla but that's only because Elliot told me you were crying and I was telling her to look out for you, incase you were upset or something"

JD turned to Elliot who immediately held up her hands in defense and cried, "The Janitor told everybody that you were sobbing in an empty room! I swear! I was just concerned about you"

"The Janitor!"JD said _It all makes sense now. _JD was seething so much that it was a wonder smoke wasn't coming out of his ears. _Why am I getting so worked up about this? It's not half as bad as some of the other things he's done to me. _

"So what were you crying about?" Elliot asked once again, speaking at the wrong time, "I heard it was about Star Wars?"

"I WASN'T CRYING!"

The two friends stared at JD in shock, they had rarely seen him so riled like this before, he would usually just find a way to laugh it off, never go off the rails like this. The statement seemed to linger in the air as if it were echoing through the room. The three occupants all stood around, unsure of what to do next. For JD, the shout had caused the pain in his head to escalate, which made him to sit down heavily and lay his head on the table in defeat.

"You okay?" he heard the far away voice of Elliot intone, accompanied with her soothing hand, rubbing his back.

He answered slowly, "Yeah, just a little stressed, I guess"

"A little!" Turk cried in incredulously "Man I thought you were gonna murder us!" he finished laughingly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The two laughed and JD forced a small smile as silence overtook the room. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, Elliot spoke up again.

"So, um, do you want a ride home tonight, JD? Turk and Carla and I are going out for drinks after work, I could give you a ride or whatever?" she asked nervously.

"No, you know I cant, I've got this really important" he paused, looking for a decent explanation, "thing I gotta do tonight" he completed.

"You're blowing us off again aren't you?" said Turk carefully, not wanting to insight JD's anger again.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I promised my bro that I'd help him shift some stuff into his new apartment tonight" He lied quickly, unwilling to tell his friends the real reason for his not being able to go, as the blood pounded harder in his ears.

"Well, I'll come and help out then, then after we've finished, we'll all go out together" Turk offered.

"No! I mean, it might take ages, like all night and you really don't want to help out, you know, its pretty boring stuff" JD said, thinking quickly

"Alright then man, I guess I'll see you later" said Turk as JD got up to leave.

"Yeah, see-ya guys" uttered JD tiredly.

"Bye JD" said Elliot.

JD stopped at the door and said over his shoulder "Sorry I yelled at you guys" and left the room.

He missed the worried look that passed between his two friends.

-

JD was leaving the hospital later that day, he had phoned ahead and made an appointment with a doctor over at St Mary's and he didn't want to be late. But passing through the automatic doors, JD could hear an exaggerated sobbing coming form the shadows around the entrance area and knew who it was even before the figure revealed himself a moment later.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Mr. Crybaby" Said the Janitor with a cocky grin, triumph written all over his face.

For JD, this was the last straw and despite his pounding head and he approached the Janitor and looked him in the eye "You know man, despite the fact that it's none of your business, I wasn't crying today and even if I was, what gives you the right to go around telling everybody? I've put up with your shit for a long time and at the moment, I really don't need it. So just lay OFF!"

JD left the Janitor standing in the doorway in shock, who after a minute, gave a small nod and said to himself, "The kid finally grew a pair".

He began to mop the floor, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, though i am a bit worried that you're eating glass and batteries.

Ummm, yeah. Onion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title **– My Happy Ending

**Author** – JubilationLee

**Summary **– A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Sorry this is short and a bit boring, my brain fell out the other day and I haven't found it yet.

**Confession –** I can skip with my arms

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! (…or do I..?)

**Chapter 5**

"John Dorian?"

JD looked up startled, from where he was sitting on the crisp, white sheets of the white hospital bed, into the face of a short man of medium build. He had been restlessly moving about for 15 minutes before the Doc had entered the room The impersonal space made him shift uncomfortably and the colorless, though blazing white walls, almost provoked another headache. Sure, it was just like the thousand other hospital rooms he had been in, but it seemed to lack the warmth of the ones he spent most of his days in at Sacred Heart.

He had arrived at St Lukes shortly after departing work, late that afternoon. He had been lucky to get an appointment so late in the day, but was glad, as it prevented him from leaving the problem any longer unattended

JD nodded in confirmation at the question by the smaller man and raised himself off the bed so he could shake the unfamiliar doctor's hand, who he supposed must be in his early forties, saying as he did so, "Yep, that's me".

"Good. I'm Dr Robert; like the song. I see here you're a Doctor also, hmmm? Good, good, fine" he stated, looking through his chart, though speaking so fast that JD didn't have time to answer his question before he continued again.

"Must be something pretty serious if you can't diagnose yourself, don't you think? Nah, just kidding. Just a little joke between us doctors, yes? Good, good." Roberts said with a good humored, though slightly mad, smile.

JD returned his smile, though more forcefully, desperately hoping that the doctor's statement was a joke, also a little bit worried about Robert's sanity.

"Ok, let's see. It says here you've been having severe headaches and nausea, is that correct? Yes?" He asked questioningly, his beady eyes darting about the room. When JD nodded he continued, "Yes? Yes, good, I see, I see."

JD began minutely edging away form the doctor, contemplating running for the door, though his attempts went unnoticed as the doctor crowded closer to him, shining his small torch in JD's eyes as he continued with his interrogation.

"Been taking any medication? Hmmm?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in expectation as he laid down his torch and scribbled something unintelligible on his clipboard.

"Ahh, no. Just a couple of Aspirin." JD answered slowly.

"Oh, Aspirin? I see. Have you been having any other irregularities or symptoms or anything at all that isn't normal, hmmm? Anything?" Roberts asked, his eyes bulging out of his skull.

JD paused, his current thoughts of attempted escape overrun by the memory of his shotty vision a couple of weeks ago. "Well, there was this one thing, a couple of weeks ago, where my vision went a bit crazy and I couldn't see all that well"

"I see. Anything else, hmmm?"

"And I went temporarily deaf the other day. For about 10 minutes"

"I see, is that all, hmmm?"

_Is this guy even listening to me?_

"My head is made of marshmallow"

"I see- what? Hmmm, anyway, these symptoms could lead us to a few possibilities, which I'm sure you've already realized because you're a doctor. But you probably don't want to jump to conclusions, I don't either, you know, so I think we'll get you booked in for an MRI, later today, hmmm?" He asked, again, not giving time for an answer.

"Now I don't want you to worry okay, hmmm? Because chances are that there is nothing even wrong with you, but you came here which means you're worried, so that makes me worried because I'm a doctor, but you're a doctor too, but I'm sure everything will be alright, hmmm? Good, good, I'll just give you a general checkup and then we'll get you in for that MRI, hmmm? "

JD sighed in relief at the thought of escaping the clutches of this mad doctor and mentally prepared himself for the oncoming tests. _I thought Sacred Heart was a mad house._

-

JD wearily opened the door of his apartment when he arrived home that night, to the boisterous laugh of Turk emanating from the lounge. Unwanted thoughts of the afternoon's tests still occupied his mind, and he pushed them out of his mind as he steeled himself for a possible barrage of questions. Entering the lounge room, he was greeted with the smiling faces of his three friends looking up at him from their positions on the sofa, midway through watching some comedy movie.

"Hey guys" JD greeted. Turk was the first one to answer, pausing the movie as he spoke.

"Hey man you're home earlier than we expected, wasn't much stuff to move?"

The question caught JD off guard and he had to think about the question before he remembered the lie that he had told earlier that day, "What? Oh yeah, turned out he only needed me because he didn't know how to put up his shower curtain. So what's happening?" he covered up quickly, not wanting anymore attention focused on him.

The answer seemed to satisfy his friends, though it sounded weak to his own ears.

_Why am I lying?_

Elliot perked up eagerly, the half bottle of beer she had consumed making her a little over-excited, "Oh JD, you really should be watching this movie, its soo funny! This guy, just ate all this custard and now he running after this giant-, hang on, before that there was this explosion that blew up this house-, wait, no, this man who was-"

"Elliot." Carla interrupted her. "Just watch the movie"

"Oh, ok."

The movie was once again put on and laughter returned to the room.

JD smiled at the interactions between his friends and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went to join the others in the lounge, taking his place in the empty armchair. He was tired and his eyes grew heavier as he half focused on the movie playing in front of him. Thoughts about the past few weeks and his visit to the doctor today, began whirring through his mind and before he knew it he was drifting off into a restless sleep, his beer lay discarded, forgotten on the table.

-

The end credits of the movie began rolling and the three conscious members of the party occupying the room, stretched out their stiff limbs. Turk rose from the sofa, walking to the kitchen to get himself another beer, hearing Carla coo as he mad his way back,

"Aww, look at Bambi, he asleep" She wore a dopey, motherly look on her face as she gazed at JD, and when Elliot spoke up, Turk noticed her wearing a similar expression.

"That's so cute, he looks like a baby"

"Well, I look cuter than that when I'm asleep" Turk interrupted, jokingly pretending to be envious that the conversation wasn't focused on him.

"No, you don't baby"

"Yes I do!"

"No, you look like this" Carla made a face like a slobbering dog and Elliot giggled

"You look like a dog" she laughed but stopped instantly when Turk sent her a caution look.

"I do not!" Turk sounded offended as he refocused his attention back on Carla.

"Yes, you do. But its one of the reasons why I love you so much" Carla repented, hugging Turk around the waist and reaching up to kiss him.

"You know, I have a day off tomorrow" Turk purred.

"I know, but I have to work early, maybe tomorrow" Carla respond gloomily, both of them forgetting Elliot and JD as they focused their attention more and more on each on each other.

Elliot, who had been watching the scene suddenly, felt uncomfortable and looked to JD for help but found he was still asleep. A she looked more closely at him however, she did notice, the way he seemed to be fretting, almost as if he was having a bad dream. She contemplated waking him but discarded the idea, _he looks like he could use the sleep, _she thought as she studied the dull bags under his eyes and his slightly "off" complexion.

Elliot also knew that she wasn't the only one worried about JD either, Turk had mentioned his strange behavior earlier that evening, not to mention that they had be witnessed his wrath first hand earlier that day.

Her musings were interrupted by Carla addressing her, "Do you want a ride home Elliot?"

Elliot looked at the clock and answered, "Yeah, thanks Carla". She had to work tomorrow too.

The two left the apartment a short time later, making Turk promise that he would not disturb JD, under threat of abstinence by Carla. All during drive home nevertheless, Elliot's thoughts still dwelled on JD, before she finally said to herself, _It's probably nothing._

_-_

JD jolted awake suddenly, with a gasp the next morning, feeling that his dreams had not been pleasant and unsure of what had made him awaken so abruptly, before he heard the telephone ringing shrilly through his ears. He looked at the clock and saw it was late morning and panicked at the thought that he had to be at work in less than an hour.

The squeal of the telephone again interrupted his alarm and he reached quickly for the receiver.

"Hello, is this John Dorian? Hmm?" The voice on the other end sounded familiar though he couldn't place it on a face instantly.

"Yeah, speaking?" JD answered groggily

"Good, good, I was hoping you would still be home. This is Dr Robert from St Lukes; do you remember me, hmm?"

A knot of dread began curling its way through JD's stomach. _Shit, shit, shit_.

"Well, anyway, we have your results back and I think it would be best if you came in to collect them"

* * *

Sorry if it doesnt make sense, there's this thing called sleep that i hav'nt had enough of, so feel free to point out mistakes. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they're so exciting to recieve! I love you all!

I'll try get the new chapter up tomorrow or the next day.

Dont eat my bacon. Please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** – My Happy Ending

**Author** – JubilationLee

**Summary** – A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Why are people so unkind? No you reviewers! You are very kind and I love you all.

**Confession –** I burnt my friends' tent down and blamed it on somebody else.

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything to do with Scrubs. Although, once I owned a puppet called Scrubby.

Chapter 6

JD put the receiver back in the cradle and stared at the lifeless phone, to deep in thought to realize his surroundings. _They have my results. It must be bad. Why? If it wasn't, he would have told me my results over the phone wouldn't he? I don't know. Well you're a doctor, you'd know. I know, I know. You're just being stupid, there's nothing wrong with you. Well, what if there-_

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" The voice of Turk interrupted his rising, one person argument.

"Crap!" JD jumped about a foot off the sofa and spun to face the man who had addressed him. "You scared the be-geezes out of me Turk!"

Turk yawned lazily and scratched his chest in an ape-ly fashion. "A little jumpy today, aren't we?" he remarked.

JD calmed his nerves and sat dejectedly back on the couch, beginning to rub his temples with his fingertips in an effort to ease his now, ever-present and reliable headache that greeted him in waking each day.

"Yeah, I guess so" He replied. "Do you ever get the feeling, it's just gonna be a bad day?"

Turk thought for less than a second before answering, his voice filled with confidence.

"Nope, never. It's all about having a positive frame of mind, my friend. Positive thoughts equal positive results. That's my motto. Feel free to use it."

JD stared at him with raised eyebrows before answering doubtfully, "I've never heard you say that the entire time I've known you"

"Yeah?" Turk asked, as though he were shocked "Whatever man, I'm goin back to bed" Turk finished his statement with a shrug and returned to his darkened bedroom, closing the door behind him, unaware of JD's envious eyes following him.

As the click of the door sounded shut, his mind once again began to wander and his interior battle began once again. _You see? Positive thoughts equal positive results. I can do that. Mr. Positive, that's my name. Yeah right._

"I _am_ Mr. Positive!" He shouted to the invisible audience that filled the lounge.

From behind the closed door of Turks bedroom, he heard the muffled yell of "Get to work!"

_Positive!_

-

"Negative, I repeat, that is a negative on the aerial rescue" the Janitor was speaking into the squeegee he should have been washing windows with, "this area's crawling with the enemy. We've counted at least-" the Janitors eyes found JD staring at him and he spoke into the end of his squeegee "-one enemy soldier", he finished coldly, glaring at JD.

"What?" The Janitor said, daring him to retaliate as he glared down menacingly at JD.

"Nothing" JD said defensively, averting his eyes and walking away as quickly as possible. Though as he made his way in the opposite direction he could hear the voice of his rival behind him, returning to his conversation into the squeegee,

"Request an aerial strike on the immediate vicinity to take out the enemy forces…"

-

The sound of laughter could be heard echoing down the long corridor and when JD entered room 8 sometime later, he smiled at the sight in front of him, which was the source of the noise. Three small children were all piled up on top of their father who was lying in the hospital bed, all giggling loudly has he attempted to tickle them all at once.

After watching the scene for a minute, JD made his entrance.

"Woo hoo! Pile-up!" JD shouted as he ran into the room, pretending to throw himself on top of the children, who immediately stopped laughing and clung protectively to their father, unsure of what to make of the strange, grown man trying to throw himself into their pile-up. There young faces not recognizing the joking expression plastered onto JD's face. Their father looked at JD, the smile on his face had also disappeared to be replaced by a worried one, obviously dreading bad news.

"Ok kids, time for the grown ups to talk, why don't you guys go and meet you mother in the cafeteria"

The kids filed out of the room avoiding JD who stood with his hand raised for high fives. The door was closed behind them and JD moved further into the room, smiling in an attempt to lighten the suddenly grim atmosphere.

"Cute kids" JD said.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without them" came the proud reply.

"So, are you feeling any better today Mr. Nichol?" JD asked as he sat on the chair by the bedside, taking the pen out of his shirt pocket and opening his clipboard.

"Yes, a little bit" Mr. Nichol replied tiredly before adding "and call me Dave, that's what my friends call me"

"Well, Dave" JD said, smiling and emphasizing the name while and easing further into the chair, "a little is better than none at all."

"I suppose you're right Doc, but I just hate this waiting around, you know, not knowing what's wrong with me-"

_I know how you feel._

"…not knowing whether I'll see my kid's graduate college or if I'll ever wake up in my own bed next to my wife again. That's the worst thing you know, not knowing? I suppose you here this stuff all the time, but I'm trying to stay positive, I really am. Not for my sake, but my family's".

JD stared, going over the words he had just heard. _Not knowing. Not knowing if I'll every play steak with Turk again. Not knowing if I'll ever wake up next to Elliot again. Not knowing if Dr Cox-_

"Are you alright doctor?"

JD looked up at the man, startled for a second, before smiling reassuringly and saying "Well, you know what they say about staying positive".

"No, what?"

"Positive thoughts equal positive results. I'm sure the tests will come back negative and everything will be fine David." And he _was_ sure.

-

"…Positive"

"Huh?" The voice startled JD, causing him to let out a yelp as he banged his head on the top window frame he was leaning out of, in an effort to get some fresh air. _Why are people always sneaking up on me?_ Mildly annoyed, JD turned to find the figure of Dr Bob standing, impatiently tapping his foot, in the open doorway, irritated at JD's lack of listening skills.

"I said" Dr Bob began exasperatedly "the results for Mr. David Nichols came back positive, he has advanced hemochromatosis, here's his chart if you don't believe me" Dr Bob held out the results which JD took and checked frantically.

"Positive? Are you sure?" JD asked

"Yes, checked and double-checked doctor. I'm sorry" He added as an after thought before turning and leaving.

_Fat lot of good positive thinking does._

-

"Wait up a sec there, Mary" JD heard the gruff voice of Dr Cox shout after him as he entered the corridor and he turned to find the broad figure of Perry Cox striding through the crowd towards him, passing through the people like Moses passed through the Red Sea.

"I'm gonna need you to take over Mrs. Turner from me, here" Dr Cox threw the patient chart roughly into JD's arms. "She's in 16, get to it Mary, paddle your boat down that proud river. Chop, chop, chop, faster, faster"

"I'm sorry Dr. Cox, but I cant, I'm off in a minute and I gotta go see one of my patients right now to tell him and his wife and three kids that he has advanced hemochromatosis, and he probably won't live out he month, let alone get to see his kid's graduate high school. So no, I can't take Mrs. Turnip from you, you can do it yourself."

Dr Cox stared at JD with his arms folded across is chest and top lip curled up to show his top teeth. He rocked back onto the heals of his feet and began

"Listen here, Mary. I don't care if you're off in 10 minutes or 10 hours, hell, I don't even care if you here until the Second Coming, you do what I tell you to do or by god I'll scrunch you up into a tiny ball, bounce you outside and play basketball with your mangled corpse."

Bu-"JD didn't even get to finish the single syllable before Dr Cox had stared again.

"Because you wanna know something, Newbie, whether or not you realized it, you're a doctor, you tell people that they're gonna die everyday, its what you're paid to do, some people you're gonna be able to help and others you cant, you just have to figure out a way to deal with it, otherwise its gonna eat your insides out so bad you end up like Satan's spawn himself, over there." He ended gesturing his head in the direction of Dr Kelso, standing by the nurse's station.

"Now get back to work"

JD turned and walked defeated once again, toward David Nichol's room, sensing Dr Cox's eyes following his slow movements but when he turned to see if his thoughts were accurate, he fund the corridor deserted, the crowds which ad filled it a moment ago, gone.

_I am Mr. Pos- whatever._

-

A little bit over an hour later JD found himself sitting in the plain, under-furnished office of Dr Robert, wondering to himself why the walls weren't padded, _God knows he needs them_. Like his first visit, he found himself unable to sit still, anxious to hear the results of yesterday's tests, though his thoughts of staying positive had been tarnished when he had seen the reaction of David Nichols and his family after he'd broken the news about the illness.

JD looked up at the soft turning of the door handled and rose to his feet as Dr Robert stumbled in, a stack of papers on the verge of falling out of his grasp.

"Ahh, hello there John, how are you feeling today? Better I hope? Yes? Good, good, fine. Well, we have a few things we need to discuss today, I can tell you that right now, yes indeed"

"Doc, what did you find?" JD asked impatiently, knowing the doctor was stalling in telling him his results. JD leaned forwards and tapped his finger unconsciously on the desk as Robert sat down and sorted through his papers.

"Well John, I know you're a doctor and everything, which is good because it will make it a lot easer for me o explain to you, ok? Good, good. Now the MRI scans we took yesterday revealed an abnormality, in fact, we've identified it as an Oligodendroglioma."

JD searched his memory bank for that word and its meaning and when, at last he found it, he felt his stomach drop.

"Brain tumor."

…_positive results._

* * *

I'm to tired to proof read. This chapter sounded better in my head, doesnt everything? Blip. 

Next chapter coming soony woony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title –** My Happy Ending

**Author –** JubilationLee

**Summary –** A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes –** Sorry I took me a while to update, I just finished my holidays and I realized I hadn't done any homework that had been set.

**Confession –** I didn't really have a dentist appointment when I didn't go to IT class today.

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs!** But Scrubs sort of looks like Crabs and i do own crabs

**Chapter 7**

Outside, the day was clear and fresh and the oncoming spring season had brought with it, a clean feeling to the air, as the scents of flowers and new life wafted through the crisp afternoon. This was a day for celebrating life, even St Lukes Hospital, which usually stood tall, stoic and imposing had a feel of contentment floating around it, the countless deaths that haunted its hallowed frame were momentarily forgotten.

From a distance, a lone figure could be seen half walking, half stumbling out of the automatic doors of St Lukes, a dazed expression covering his face, not at all fitting into his cheerful surroundings. The blank face, gave passers by no clue as to the storm raging inside JD's mind, a storm that threatened to spill out at any moment.

JD was going over the recent conversation in his head…

"_John, this is Dr Lorenzo, he's the neurologist that diagnosed you" Dr Robert said to JD beckoning to a man entering into the room, for once not rambling on in a string of nonsense sentences._

_The man was younger than Robert although older than JD and he wore a look of phony cheerfulness as he spoke to JD._

"_Hello John. You're a doctor I've been told. That should make this a lot easier to explain"_

_Dr Lorenzo paused and looked at JD momentarily, as though expecting him to argue._

"_I'm afraid the news isn't good;so I'll get straight to he point, you have a grade 3 anaplastic oligodendrogliomas situated within your temperal lobe. This means that you probably started feeling the symptoms the last few weeks, am I correct in assuming this? Headaches? Moodswings? Nausea? You may have even suffered a loss of hearing or sight."_

_JD nodded, almost imperceptivly, still numb with shock as Dr Lorenzo continued._

"_The best course of action and my highest recommendation is that we operate as soon as possible because it's such a fast growing tumor. And depending on the outcome of the surgery, this will proably be followed up with a few months of chemotherapy."_

"_Surgery?" JD said confused, in the wake of the news, all of his doctor knowledge had seemed to leak out of his mind in a slow trickle, that now left him numb._

"_Yes, surgery. I will be able to ge you booked in next week at the earliest. But," he paused looking for the right words, " I'll be honest with you JD, without the surgery, you will die, wheather its in 3 months or 3 years, the outcome will be the same, surgery is the only chance you've got at beating this thing."._

"_Die?"_

"_I know that this is a lot to take in at the moment John-"_

"_Call me JD" JD cut in, unsure why he was offering this stranger the nickname that was usually reserved for his friends._

"_Ok, JD", he began again." I know this is a lot to take in but its _imperative_ that you let me know your decision as soon as possible. I suggest that you talk to you family and close friends and get back to me ASAP"_

The thoughts were still swirling around in JD's mind as he slowly walked back to his car. HIs hands were shaking uncontrolably and he fumbled to open the locked door, after a few minutes he dropped the keys and punched the metal vehical in a bout of pent up frustration and self pity.

_Shit._

-

JD pulled up out the front of his apartment without even remembering how he had gotten there, the trip had been a blur of colorless colors and indiscernible noises, he could have hit thirty pedestrians for all he knew. As he made his way up the stairs to his apartment his mind was once again waged in the throws of an internal battle.

_Brain tumor? This must be a dream, another one of my stupid little fantasies. Stuff like this doesn't really happen to people like me. I'm healthy, I'm young! Just a delusion. Time to wake up JD; wake up JD, wake-_

"-UP JD! Geez man, I knew you daydreamed, but not that deeply. What were you thinking about? Naked people?"

The voice belonged to Turk, whose face, when JD actually concentrated and looked in front of him, was inches away from his own, peering into his eyes, as though he was checking to see if anyone was inside.

"Oh, sorry Turk" JD apologized, weakly.

"Hey man, whatever. It's the Todd's birthday. We're goin out of drinks and no, I don't wanna hear your excuses this time, you're comin".

"Bu-"

Not giving JD time enough to finish the single syllable word, or make up an excuse, Turk grabbed JD by the arm and dragged him out of the apartment before he'd stepped more than two steps inside the apartment.

-

"…Happy Birthday to the To-odd, Happy Birthday to meeeeeee…"

Todd was singing the birthday song to himself in a drunken roar for the third or forth time that night. The fact that no-one had joined in the first time had not seemed to bother him and each version was at least 10 decibels louder than the previous. The dozens of empty bottles that littered the table of the small booth was evidence of the large amount of alcohol that had already been drunk, by the small group of people occupying the table.

A mass of conversations flew back and forth across the table and it would have been impossible for an outsider to understand the gist of any of them. When at last a brief moment of silence fell over the group, a nameless surgery buddy of Turk and Todd spoke up.

"Yo man! Where are the women?" he shouted, fighting to be heard over the loud music playing in the pub.

Todd halted in the middle of beginning the first verse of Happy Birthday again and managed to slur out, "They're comin' man, I toll 'em all tonigh' at 8"

"It's like 11.30, where are they?" pushed the unsatisfied man.

"Hey! They"ll be here, no-one ever miss a chans wiv The Todd" garbled Todd, sounding indignant at the thought any woman could possibly resist him.

JD sat at the edge of the cushioned booth paying no attention to the passing conversations going on around him, staring blankly into space and his first bottle of beer still sitting untouched in his chilled hand. But when the tinkling of smashed glass sounded next to his ear, he raised his head in confusion. Turk was standing, barely, and proclaiming to the bar that he wanted to make a toast, half a beer glass still held in his hand, he other half spread across the table from where he had hit it to hard with his spoon.

"Happy Birfday T-man"

A chorus of "Happy Birthdays" followed Turks lame toast and a dozen bottles were chinked and raised to waiting lips, JD's included.

But as the bitter taste hit JD's taste buds, the bile that had been threatening to show its face all day suddenly rose to the top of his throat. Within seconds he had sprinted out the front door of the bar and was hunched over the bushes lining the sidewalk, losing all of the food he had eaten that day. He could faintly feel a hand slapping roughly on his back, in what he supposed was supposed to be a soothing gesture. JD fell to his knees and hunched over, clutching is stomach, dreading another oncoming bout of sickness.

"Now, here's a man who can't hole his licar" he heard a drunken Turk intone. "You awright there, buddy? You ownwy had one dwink."

JD looked up into the bleary-eyed face of Turk and though he was obviously completely drunk, he had still come out to check on JD.

"It wasn't the beer that made me sick, I've got a brain tumor" JD said dismally, unable to keep the news to himself any longer.

"Wot?" Turk blurted out, momentarily stunned before he burst into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of JD's statement. "Man, you weally are drunk, don you reawize you haf to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not joking Turk, I could die" JD said desperately, wanting comfort more than ever before.

"Yea? Okay man, I bewieve you "Turk blurted out, still amused. "Less get you home to slee' it off"

"But-" JD cut himself off, not bothering to finish. What was he doing anyway? Confessing his problems to a drunken man who wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway. _Stupid._

"Yeah, let's go home"

-

JD awoke the next morning, and was immediately flooded with the thoughts of yesterdays events, but hoped desperately that they were just apart of last nights dream. But thinking about them more as he rose and led himself to the shower, he knew that he was just fooling himself.

_I have to face facts. I cant go around in a state of denial for the rest of my life._

JD walked into the lounge after dressing and found Turk laying half on the sofa, half off, drooling profusely into one of the cushions. Not wanting to wake him, JD skipped breakfast and left the apartment, noiselessly.

_I need somebody to confide in. I need a friend. Turk or Elliot maybe? No, they'd get too worried and freak out all over the place. I need someone wise. Carla? No, hello doting mother. A mentor. Janitor? WHAT! This brain tumor must be getting to my head. Not funny JD. Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood._

The fact was, JD knew exactly who to talk to, the person he could always depend on.

-

"Uhh, Dr Cox? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Depends what that "something" is Nancy", Dr Cox said, gesturing his fingers in quotation marks. "Because your mother really should have told you about the birds and the bees a loooonnng time ago"

"What?" JD asked, confused for a moment before continuing. "No! It's just that…" JD trailed off.

""That?" That what, Newbie, spit it out I cant stand around here all day waiting for you to grow enough brains to string together an entire sentence" Dr Cox taunted, though the unnamable look on JD's face made him shorten his rant. He had seen that look before, on the faces of his patients when-

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" The nurse's call came from a room just doors away from where JD and Dr Cox were standing and it forced the two of.

"This'll have to wait, Newbie" Cox said quickly, covering his worried expression with a blank one, before rushing to help the flat-lining patient.

_Yea ,I'll wait. _JD thought miserably, hurrying after him. His spirits lowering, ever further into the hard earth beneath him.

**

* * *

**

**procrastinator-99 and Miranda15 –** Don't worry, I love Dr Cox too and there will be a ton more than him, I just couldn't work out where to put him in the last few chapters. Thanks!

**mugglewolf** – You're very strange, but i love you.

**sausuge** – I couldn't work out whether you were laughing or crying, but thanks anyway.

And thanks to **Elli**, **UberWicca** (are you really a witch?), **Sky Spade**, **DannyBoy13** (the pipes, the pipes are calling), **bingaling3**, **Unconventional**, **Unconventional**(peace to you), **AnCa**,** DryMartini**, **NarfOnABiscuit** (sounds yummy), **Leoloco**, **Sickle Sword**, **Night Wolf Vixen**. You are all kind people. You are all kind people who warm the cold recesses of my frozen heart. What the hell am i talking about?

New chapter soon!

I am toastie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title –** My Happy Ending

**Author –** JubilationLee

**Summary –** A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – I'm late updating again! Probably because I, like half the population of the world spent the last week reading Harry Potter. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter. Review? I really like reviews! They're tasty.

**Confession** – I ate the packet of Tim Tams out of the fridge the other day, I lied when I said it was my dog.

**Disclaimer **– I scrub my hands but I don't own anything to do with Scrubs!

**Chapter 8**

JD unconsciously swung his legs back and forth, as they dangled down from the reasonably high hospital bed where he sat. His thoughts dwelling on the events that ad occurred earlier that day.

The "Code Blue" patient had flat lined before JD and Dr Cox had arrived, sprinting into the room and after 5 minutes of desperately trying to resuscitate the man, the time of death had been announced and the staff had left the room morosely. This event had left JD in no mood to talk to anyone and he had left the room without a word to anyone.

This is why he now found himself in the company of a comatose male patient, who, of late had been the confidant of JD's deepest thoughts. His excuse for being discovered "bludging" in the quiet room was the expected, doctor-patient bonding, _who cares if the patient didn't know they were bonding_.

"So how are you doin?" JD asked the man lying on the bed.

He was met with dead silence but for the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

"Yeah, that good, huh? I wish I could say the same" JD quipped.

JD looked at the man lying in the bed, his name was David Goddard. Dave, was fondly thought of by the staff and he held the record for being the hospitals longest staying patient, having been in the hospital a good 8 years before JD had arrived. But looking at the middle aged man, JD often felt a great sadness rise in is stomach. _At least I'm still functioning. At least I can still talk to my friends and I won't spend my last days lying in a hospital bed, dying alone and forgotten. I should be counting my blessings, I guess. _

A thin line of artificial light entered into the darkened room, pre-empting the entry of a large figure at the door.

"Look out" said a horror filled voice. JD looked up to find it was Ted. "He's coming"

"Who?" JD asked, moving to look around Ted large frame in an effort to see who was coming.

Ted's eyes widened and he leaned in and whispered loudly, "_Him_".

"Oh, hello there sport, I've been meaning to catch up with you," JD inwardly scoffed at the feigned welcoming tone in Dr Kelso's voice as he trotted into the room, knowing full well that their meeting wasn't a coincidence and that the only reason Kelso would seek him out would be to reprimand him."Funny I should find you in here, cowardly hiding away from your responsibilities, I see." He said with a condescending laugh.

"Oh, hello Dr Kelso, I wasn't hiding, I was bon-" JD attempted to say before he as cut off.

"Don't bother doctor" Dr Kelso snapped, cutting JD off. "I'm only here to tell you that you're up for evaluation next week, so don't do anything stupid. We don't want the hospital to look bad because of your dim-witted mistakes"

_Evaluation?_ "Yes sir, no mistakes" JD replied safely.

"Good. Now get out there and do your job." Dr Kelso said as he turned and left the room, not seeing Ted raise his hand in the shape of a pistol at the back of his head.

"Ted! Get out here!"

"Yes sir" Ted replied despairingly, shooting JD a look that could have matched his own.

-

JD sat in the canteen staring numbly into space. In the back of his mind was the reminder that he had to contact Dr Lorenzo later that day. _So much for consulting my family and friends. I haven't spoken to my family in months and I haven't seen Dr Cox since yesterday. _A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Elliot moving towards him.

"Hi Elliot" JD greeted, as she sat in the seat opposite him.

"Hey! Have a good time the other night?" She asked, immediately digging into the mass of food on her plate.

"Uhh, yeah it was ok" JD said doubtfully. "How come you didn't show, I heard you were invited" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" she said incredulously. "Todd invited very female in this hospital, you don't actually think any of us would be stupid enough to show up."

An easy silence fell over the pair, as Elliot slowly devoured her food and JD picked at his, not at all feeling like eating.

"You okay?" Elliot asked at last, looking at the untouched food on JD's plate and noting with worry the way he slouched, depressed in his chair.

JD paused before answering, steadily weighing up the possibilities in his mind. _I could tell Elliot. _The thought left as quickly as it had arrived_. She's stressed out enough as it is._

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had a rough couple of days, you know?" JD lied.

Elliot immediately looked crestfallen and JD thanked his lucky stars that he had not told her the whole story.

"Me too" she said, before continuing. "First, my wonderfully supportive mother calls me up, demanding Grandkids and telling me that I should quit my job if I want any chance of getting married. Then, this morning my toaster exploded, well, not really exploded, just sort of caught on fire, so I was late to work and Dr Kelso yelled at me" she ended, sucking in a deep breath.

"Gee" JD said at a loss for words, not even bothering to weigh up their two problems on the same scales. "That sounds terrible".

"I know" Elliot sounded hopeless and she gazed down at her plate, so much so, that JD felt compelled to reach over ad grasp her hand. He gave her a small smile as she raised her eyes to meet his, and JD too, felt a little bit better as she returned his smile.

"Sup dog, Elliot" Turk shouted as he arrived at their table, high fiving JD and inclining his head towards Elliot as he slid in next to her.

As JD had thought, Turk had woken up the previous morning with no memory of what had happened the night before. And although this was a good thing, JD thought that if Turk knew what was actually going on, it would make the situation a lot easier to deal with.

Leaving this thought, JD asked the pair, "Did you guys get told about this evaluation thing next week?"

"Evaluation?" Turk asked. Speaking the thoughts of both himself and Elliot as confused looks filled the features.

"Yeah, they do that every now and then" Carla said wisely, as she arrived, sitting and joining the trio.

"Well, I don't know about you fools, but I don't need no evaluation, cos I am the best there is, at what I do?" a cocky Turk spoke.

"Oh really?" Carla asked with her eyebrows raised and a doubtful look on her face. "And what exactly do you do?"

"Save lives baby, and of course, I am the manliest man on this planet" he added

"Yeah?"

"I sure am, baby" Turk said, beginning to look worried.

"Ok then. Then perhaps you'd like to tell everybody here, about last night when you-"

"Ok, ok, most things, I'm the best at most things" Turk said quickly as a satisfied smile rose on Carla's face, happy with her win.

Elliot's panicked voice spoke up; it seemed she had been unaware of the teasing taking place between the two lovers.

"Evaluation? Oh no! What if I fail? I'll never become a doctor! My mother's right, I should just go home right now and marry Troy from the country club" Elliot said hopelessly. "Oh no! He got married five months ago! She's right, I'm going to die an un-qualified old maid"

The two boys looked at Carla expectantly, silently choosing her to comfort Elliot and to quash her ridiculous ravings. She returned there expectant looks with a mad glare.

"Elliot, don't be stupid, of course you won't fail. You can't fail, because it's not a test" She said quickly.

"Really?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Of course"

JD butted into their conversation, after looking at the clock and realizing is lunch was over. "Carla, have you seen Dr Cox around?"

"Sure Bambi, I saw him about five minutes ago, checking in on the patient in room 5"

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later". JD rose and left the table, intent on speaking to Dr Cox that afternoon, before he left for his appointment.

-

Ironically, JD found Dr Cox in the room of David Goddard, checking over the mans vitals and flicking through his chart.

"Maybe if you give him a kiss" JD said with a small laugh, as Dr Cox leaned over and checked the mans pupils.

Dr Cox looked at him annoyed, "Why don't you? Hang on, I take that back. I tell you Suzie, if I ever woke up one day and found your ugly head leaning over me, after doing god knows what to me, I'd stab myself in the heart right then, after I'd burnt my eyes out with the hottest pokers I could lay my hands on."

"It was just an idea…" JD trailed off.

Dr Cox stared at JD, waiting for some sign that he was going to give him the slightest inclination as to why he had busted in with his weekly visit to talk to Dave.

"What do you want newbie, as much as I love standing around and sharing these uncomfortable silences with you, I do have a lot of other pressing needs which I must attend to"

JD mentally prepared himself for the declaration he was about to spill, but the brave way in which he spoke in his mind was not manifested in actual speech. "Well, you see… the thing is Dr Cox…" JD attempted, trailing off once again.

"Yawn. Losing…interest…fast…" Dr Cox said lazily as he backed towards the door.

_Just tell him._ _Spit it out. _"I have a brain tumor" He said it.

A great hush suddenly hung heavy like a blanket over the room, as even the persistent beeping of the many monitors connected to Dave seemed to have been silenced.

JD tried to hold Dr Cox's steady gaze but almost instantly he found himself staring at the laces in his shoes. The expression on Dr Cox's face was unreadable as JD desperately looked again for any signs of worry or that he cared. And when at last he thought he saw a flicker of it, it was replaced instantly with a look of reproach.

"Look Suzie, if you think making up stupid little lies is going to make me bond with you, I'm sorry to say but you're sadly mistaken, infact, I think even for you that was in bad tast-"

"It's a grade 3 oligodendroglioma, I'm going-" JD butted in.

"I'm not going to tell you once more newbie, if you're going to keep-"

"I go into surgery next week; I thought that you might-"

With his final warning ignored, Dr Cox turned angrily on the balls of his feet and strode out of the room, leaving a defenseless JD in his wake. JD stumbled backwards and sat heavily on the edge of the bed the comatose patient occupied. His head sunk into his hands and he turned to Dave and said with a rye smile,

"Well Dave, I think that went well."

-

Dr Cox stormed out of the room and strode the halls in a fury for some unknown amount of time, ignoring the many glances and questions being thrown at him from doctor and patients alike. When at last he stopped, he found himself 2 corridors over and gradually slowed his fast pace and came to a halt in a less busy part of the hospital.

_Good one Coxy. You handled that well. Why didn't you just kill him right then?_

_Shut up. It's not my business what's wrong with him. He should tell one of his little friends._

"Dammit!" he shouted as he slammed his fist through the plaster wall, as the innumerable emotions inside him busted there way out of his overwhelmed mind.

"You're paying for that" came the voice of the Janitor.

Dr Cox angrily shoved him out of the way and strode out of the hospital. Not sparing a moments thought for his shift, which was only half over.

* * *

First off I would like to apologize profusely to **Lorency**, who I didn't acknowledge last week. Thanks! You used the word crapoli. I love that word.

**mugglewolf** – IT is Information Technology, like computers and stuff. Blip.

Thanks **selphie086** (I love Final Fantasy!), **BridgetLynn, Wintertime** (is chilly), **sausuge, DryMartini, dannyboy13** and **Leoloco**, please except my gracious thanks and these pretend flowers which i am now hand to you through your monitor. More updates coming soon, yeah yeah yeah. (She loves you!)

Edward Norton doesn't realize it yet, but he is in love with me. Poor man.

Flop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** – My Happy Ending

**Author **– JubilationLee

**Summary **– A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Oh no! I'm a day late with updating! I'm a very naughty girl. And also, once again I didn't preview so please, feel free to send me hate mail about my pitiful mistakes.

**Confession **– I'm responsible for the hole in the wall near the bathroom. Its not my fault I was born with bad balance.

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything to do with Scrubs!But i do own the DVD (but not the rights!)

**Chapter 9**

_Thump…thump…thump_

"…And you have consulted you family and friends on the matter of your condition?" JD looked up and tried, once again, to focus on what Dr Lorenzo was saying, but found himself more preoccupied with steady thumping of his brain against his skull than the important information his doctor was trying to convey.

"Uhh…yes" JD lied, thanking his lucky stars that the doctors swallowed it so easily.

"Good, this is, I'm sure a very hard time for you and the support and care of family and friends at times like these always helps pull people through" JD stared at him for a moment, searching for any clue on whether this guy was Dr Phil in disguise, or just a wannabe. While doing this he didn't say anything, not trusting himself to confess to Dr Lorenzo that he had only told one person about his illness, and that person hadn't wanted anything to do with him. _Like he'd really care anyway. Dr Phil would. He's not Dr Phil moron…or is he?_

"Ok, so the soonest I can get you booked into surgery is Tuesday, two weeks from now. Ok?" Dr Lorenzo said in a very business like voice, snapping JD back to reality and continuing before JD had time to answer. "So, that will give you proficient time to set your affairs in order-", _"Set my affairs in order?" he makes it sound like I'm gonna die_. "Are you listening to me, John?" Dr Lorenzo asked, trying to catch JD's wandering gaze.

"Oh yes, sorry"

"Don't worry John" he said, his demeanor turning from practical back into comfort mode as quick as a flash. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine"

"Yeah" JD said nonchalantly, not find any comfort in the doctor's words.

-

_Thump…thump…thump_

The relentless pounding in JD's head had increased to a faster pace and now it coincided with the steady zooming of the passing cars. It was almost 2pm and he had half an hour to get back to the hospital in time for rounds with Dr Kelso. _Better not be late for that_. He thought as he mentally prepared himself to return to work.

JD pushed his aching body of the park bench and began a slow gait back to the hospital feelings of self-pity and his disastrous conversation with Dr Cox still swirling about in his confused mind. It seemed as if Dr Cox had been avoiding him, because, although JD had seen him in the corridors and in rooms, whenever he glanced back, trying to force himself to confront him, JD always found the room or corridor empty. _I shouldn't have told him. I know that he doesn't like others people's business. I just thought… I thought that maybe this time would be different. _

He rounded the last corner and the large hospital came into view and suddenly, overwhelming feelings of self pity welled up in him for the first time since his diagnoses.

_Why is this happening to me? I did everything right didn't I? I ate all the right foods_ JD thought, as memories of the junk food fests he and Turk had held so often. _I exercised, _thinking of the way he sat on the sofa glued to the telly for hours on end. _Hell, I'm perfectly healthy. Was. Now I'll probably be dead within the month. So much for that positive thinking shit._

He felt like screaming or crying or throwing a tantrum or screaming or crying, anything that would release the pent up feelings that had been building for weeks. But most of all, he needed somebody to confide in and the one person he'd hoped would have his back had let him down.

_-_

_Thump…thump…thump_

JD entered the hospital, his steps matching the tempo of the thumps in his head, to find the Janitor looking at him in an unnaturally kind manner.

"What?" JD asked apprehensively, looking around him for possible booby traps.

"Oh, nothing I just thought I'd wait here and greet you when you came back, and now you're back, so, Hello Doctor."

"Uh…Ok" JD said for lack of better thought, not for a moment believing that the Janitor would be waiting here just to say hello to him.

"What? I don't even get a hello in return? Geez, the rudeness of some people. You know, that's the last time I take the advice of my anger management coach. Her I am trying to "make-up" for my past discretions, but now I see that it was all just a big, fat waste of… "

JD slowly crept away as the Janitor began to rant, turning it into a run as he heard shouts of "Get back here" and "Watch your back" echoing angrily after him.

-

A group of Doctors were mulling around the bed of a burn victim all attempting to pay rapt attention to the pompous man with a clipboard who was dieing to catch them out

"Who can tell me what the proper treatment of a lympha…"

JD stared at the man on the bed, Dr Kelso's words drifted in one ear and left, leaving no imprint of meaning, out the other. Vaguely he heard Elliot exclaiming a high-speed answer, but was to busy incorporating the thumps in his head into a rap song to hear her reply.

_Thump…thump…thump_

_Yo, Yo, Yo_

_Thump…thump…thump_

_I may be white_

_Thump…thump…thump_

_But I can rap_

_So shut your-_

"DR DORIAN!" A loud voice cut him off mid verse "Instead of standing there bobbing your head up and down like a stupid little nitwit, I suggest you listen to what I say and you might actually learn something"

"Sorry, sir" JD said weakly as he refocused his attention.

The grouped shuffled onto the next patient who was currently having the bloody gauze coving her leg changed by a nurse.

"Now Doctors, this patient apart from suffering from a knife wound to the lower calf, is also showing signs of what?" Dr Kelso asked as he gazed expectantly at his bored looking students

JD could feel a soft jabbing in his shoulder, but ignored it, thinking it to be a trick of his aching mind.

"Anyone?" Dr Kelso asked again.

The jabbing came again, more pronounced this time and JD turned to find Elliot jabbing him in the arm with the end of her pen.

"JD, you've got a..." She whispered as she rubbed a finger under her nose.

"What?" JD asked, not hearing over the increasing loudness of the blood thumping through his ears.

"You've got a…under your…" She said again, making the same gestures with her fingers.

"What?" He shouted, not realizing the volume of is voice. Everybody turned to face him, some stifling laughs, and Dr Kelso gazed at him with a look of unreleased fury.

"Dr Dorian. This is a hospital, patients come here to get healed and I think they'll find it very disconcerting if one of our doctors yelling and carrying on while walking around with blood flowing from his orifices".

_Orifices? Oh! _He felt warm liquid trickling over his lip and reached up a hand, only to find it bloody when he pulled it down again. _Shit._

"Go and clean yourself up" Dr Kelso said harshly.

"Yes sir" JD said sullenly.

JD turned away from the group of staring doctors and a worried Elliot and made his way towards the staff toilets, attempting to stem the blood flow from his nose by tipping his head back and closing his nostrils with his fingers. This, of course, caused a great deal of trouble for himself and others passing, as he walked forward blindly with very little idea of which way he was going. After crashing into the 8th person, JD felt a peculiar tugging at the bottom of is pants.

"Spidey?" A small voice spoke up from below him. "Is that you?"

JD looked down to find the small boy, Jack Reilly, the small boy he had treated a couple of weeks ago, gazing up at him with a mixture of awe and worry.

"Hey, little buddy, how you doin'? Getting your stitches out already?" JD asked kindly in a nasal voice.

"What happened to you? Was it the Green Goblin again?" Jack asked shyly, ignoring the question, much more interested in JD's injury.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody, remember our secret promise, ok Jack?"

"OK" he said. "I haven't told nobody!" he added excitedly.

"Good, I'm gonna go and get fixed up now, ok? I'll see you around, little buddy" JD said kindly as he ruffled the small boys hair and continued his "perilous" journey to the bathroom.

-

_Thump…thump…thump…_

JD entered the large toilet area, with the thumping in his head now sounding louder than ever, drowning out all background noises. He stumbled over to the sink, grabbing a handful of paper towel as he went. He glanced at himself in the mirror, only to be shocked at what he saw. _I look terrible!_ His skin was a pasty white and blood was beginning to dry around his top lip and under his nose.

_Thump..thump..thump.._

He began to wash the blood off his face and watched it with a vague interest as the dull red liquid swirled down the plughole, the feeling in his head emulating the whirl of the water.

_Thump..thump..thump.._

Suddenly, immense nausea crashed down around him as bile rose to the top of his throat. He stumbled into an empty toilet block and fell to his knees, head over the bowl.

_Thump.thump.thump…_

Dry heaves racked his slender frame as the effects of not eating that day made themselves known.

_Thump.thump.thump._

_Uh oh…_

_Thumpthumpthump_

This was his last thought as the thumping increased tenfold and the world around him swirled out of view into darkness.

* * *

This chapter strikes me as particularly boring and I think the characters are falling out of character, I am terribly sorry if you don't like it, I don't either. We have something in common, maybe we are twins separated at birth. Yes, you. I am talking to you, you know who you are, twin.

Anyway, sorry about no Dr Cox in this chapter, but he will definitely be in the next one, beyond doubt, unquestionably undeniably, positively be in it.

Wow! I have 50 reviews! I might eat a calculator!

Thanks to the ever faithful **sausuge** and **mugglewolf** (your review taste like mutton) and **selphie086**! And shanks to **waiting for life** and **sunniva**. May you all live to be 800, or around that mark.

New chapter coming in the next couple of days! Yippee!

bye twin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title **– My Happy Ending

**Author** – JubilationLee

**Summary** – A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Look at me! I'm updating early! It's pretty short, but it had to be that way, its sort of a linky chapter…oh well. Earliness rules!

**Confession** – Last night I had a drunken conversation with the guy I like and I can't remember a bloody thing that I said. Something about Surfies and a dog called Egypt. I am an idiot.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! Except that little exclamation mark which i just put on the end there.

**Chapter 10**

It seemed as if people were shrinking out of the way of a terrifying rampaging monster or cowering in the shadows in an attempt to hide from some unnamable threat. But in reality the strongly built doctor striding down the corridor was not a monster (not physically anyway), but a man projecting an aura of such anger, that people knew it best to stay out of his way if they wanted to escape with their lives.

Dr Perry Cox thought himself to be a reasonably tempered man, but every now and again something got his goat and it kept on eating away at him until it made him as dangerous as a walking time bomb with a very short fuse. This was on of those moments.

About 10 minutes previous to this moment Dr Cox had been having one of his "chats" with Dr Kelso and it was at this moment, that the man Cox referred to as the Devil Himself, had got a firm grasp of his proverbial goat and yanked it, hard.

"_Ah Perry, trying to make my life hell as usual?" The smarmy voice of Dr Kelso said, drifting over his shoulder._

"_Just trying to make you feel more at home, Bob" Dr Cox said, looking up from where he was checking a middle aged woman's vitals._

"_I didn't approve that woman who's in surgery at the moment; she doesn't have insurance to cover herself, this is going to cost the hospital and once again you are responsible"_

"_Well gee, Bobbo, I thought that was your signature I saw on the approval sheet but I could be mistaken. You know I thought that it looked a little strange but I could really be sure, the S and the A where all mixed up with the TAN-"_

"_That's the last time you're going behind my back like that Perry" Dr Kelso interrupted furiously "because I won't tolerate it anymore. One more chance Perry, one more. After that you'll have to move to another country because you won't even be able to get a job as a Janitor, let alone a Doctor in any hospital in this country."_

"_Hey!" Came the voice of the Janitor out of nowhere._

"_Is that understood, Perry?" Dr Kelso asked condescendingly with a self-righteous smirk playing around the corners of his mouth._

_Dr Cox tried ignored him, desperately trying not to let his anger bubble over the surface of is already overflowing mind. He roughly finished checking his patient quickly and got up to leave, still ignoring the piercing eyes of Kelso in the back of his head._

"_Oh, and another thing Perry" added Kelso, forcing Dr Cox to stop walking away and listen, thought not bothering to turn around._

"_Tell that little protégé of yours, Dr Dorian, to start turning up to work on time and doing his job properly, otherwise he'll be in the same boat as you."_

"_Here's an idea, Bob, you don't you do your job and do it yourself" Dr Cox said turning to face the smaller man and towering menacingly above him. Still not feeling the desire to speak to the person who was responsible for most of his pent up frustration._

"_I would if I could find him Doctor. Thank you for you time" Kelso said terminating the conversation._

_Dr Cox stood watching him for a second, trying to control his overwhelming rage before he pivoted on his heals and stalked off down the hallway._

So this was why he now found himself searching for the man who had managed to cause him so much grief over the past three years. _Brain Tumor? What am I supposed to say to that? What does he expect me to do?_

He hadn't seen him since the event 2 days previous, which hadn't ended the way that it probably should have. _It's not my problem, that stupid kid knows I hate getting into other peoples business_. Cox knew hewas kidding himself. He knew he was being selfish.

"Hey Carla, you seen Susan around?" Dr Cox asked the woman as he approached the nurses' station.

"Who? Bambi? No, but I think Turk was gonna meet him for lunch. Something wrong? He hasn't really been himself lately"

"Yeah something's wrong, I'm gonna give him the beating of a lifetime, that's what's wrong, I'm not his personal messenger service" Dr Cox said as he walked off.

Carla shook her head and wore a vague smile as she returned to work to the files on her desk as Dr Cox marched off. "Oh Perry, you are _so _transparent"

-

"Hey big boy, where your girlfriend, I hear she was supposed to be meeting you for lunch" Dr Cox asked as he approached Turk. Ignoring fact that Turk seemed to be attempting to accomplish some sort of ninja feat in the company of only himself.

Turk looked up and replied, "Carla's working, man. And no we're not breaking up anytime soon so you can forget that idea right now"

The look from Dr Cox told him at once he wasn't looking for Carla and he hurried to amend his mistake before he bore the full brunt of Dr Cox's wrath that he could see just bursting to break free of the mans frame.

"Oh you mean JD? I dunno, he never turned up"

Cox rolled his eye and began walking away when he heard the shouted remake from behind him.

"I think he had rounds now!"

_That guy would not make a good ninja._ Turk thought to himself wisely as he attempted a fly kick and ended p on his backside.

-

Dr Cox approached the group of interns that were milling about like sheep and let out a shrill whistle that attracted the attention of all in the near vicinity. They could all see the rage in his eyes and all rushed to avoid them.

"Barbie! Get over here" Dr Cox shouted. Elliot cringed and looked at her companions as if looking for backup but as all averted their gazes she resigned herself to her fate and began walking cautiously towards Dr Cox.

"Now tell me Barbie, please, please by god please tell me you know exactly were Newbie is because if you don't I'm afraid that I might actually tear off my own head and kill myself repeatedly and Barbie, I don't wanna die…I really don't wanna die" Dr Cox said.

"Uhh, he went to the bathroom a little while ago, he had a blood nose, I haven't see him since" Elliot said timidly.

_Blood nose? Maybe it didn't mean anything; it could just be a blood nose. No, stop acting like a spineless wimp and face facts Perry. _Dr Cox tuned his back on an intrigued slash "desperately afraid and almost wetting her pants" Elliot and headed towards the nearest bathroom. But as reached out to turn the handle a mixture of guilt at the way he had acted the other day and a feeling of foreboding rose up in his stomach. Something wasn't right..

He pushed open the door and walked into the room trying to ignore the foreboding ever growing in the pit of his stomach. What he saw made his blood run cold and he uncharacteristically faltered before shouting out into the hallway.

"Someone get a gurney in here! NOW!" He yelled going in doctor mode. _Jesus Newbie, what have you done to yourself? _

He quickly ran further into the room, noting as he did so the small droplets of blood littering the floor and towards JD who was a thrashing violently on the hard tiled floor in the midst of a seizure.

* * *

Heaps of thanks go out to **BridgetLynn** (you are the first person I have met called Bridget), **Sunniva** (Aint no sunshine when you're gone), _Selphie _(here's Coxy), **DannyBoy** (I hope your lady problems resolve themselves soon;), **Nikelodean** (thanks for reviewing, I love cartoons), and **Mugglewolf** (my strange little friend).

Updates coming soon.

Silver spoon.

Raccoon.

Noon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title –** My Happy Ending

**Author –** JubilationLee

**Summary –** A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes –** This chapter is a little later than usual, but I think this is my longest chapter yet, so I hope that makes up for it. And I don't really know about hospital protocol so don't bash me if the story sounds unrealistic. And tell me if you don't like anything and if you think Carla is OOC.

**Confession –** At my cousins birthday parties when we were little, I used to peek every time we played _pin the tale on the donkey_. I won every year.

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! Bear Cubs!**

**Chapter 11**

"_Get a gurney in here! NOW!"_

_The shout echoed urgently down the hall bouncing off the white walls, through the ears of passers by and catching the attention of the staff loitering around the nurses' station, all of whom looked up in the direction of the staff toilets, with appearances of misunderstanding. _

"_Did that just come from the staff toilets?" asked a young doctor, who Carla had not yet learnt the name of._

_Carla shot Nurse Roberts a confused look and was given a useless shrug of the shoulders in response._

_The doctor continued, "You know, that sounded like-"_

"_Where's that damn gurney!" reverberated the frustrated angry shout of Dr Cox, once again, coming from the direction of the staff toilets. The urgency in his voice was clearly evident now, causing Carla to wake up and begin running towards the origin of the voice._

_When she saw that everybody else had still not moved she began shouting orders, cursing to herself the stupidity of everybody except her._

"_What's wrong with you people? You!" she shouted pointing at the nameless doctor. "Get the gurney. And you come with me" she said as she pulled on the arm of a confused doctor who she vaguely remembered JD talking about. _What was his name again…Nervous Guy? No, Doug

_She ran up the hall and through the doorway, still pulling a reluctant Doug behind her and paying little attention to the "male" sign adorning its front. Upon entering Carla stopped dead causing Doug to plow into her back, she paid little attention to this however as her eyes were glued on the scene in front of her. Dr Cox was on his knees, kneeling over wildly trashing JD, one hand under his head in an effort to stop JD from hitting his head repeatedly on the floor and the other resting firmly on his chest._

_Dr Cox looked up into Carla's face caught her eye and gave a rye smile._

"_You know Carla; I think that it was back in the 17th century that doctors discovered that staring at patients just didn't make a difference"_

"_Oh!" Carla murmured snapping back to reality and quickly moving forward to kneel beside Dr Cox, her initial _

"_What happened? Where's the blood coming from, did he hit his head?" She asked hurriedly, noticing her surroundings. _

"_I don't think so; Barbie said he had a blood nose just before he came in here." His posture seeming to slacken as JD's convulsions slowed to an eventual stop._

"_Well, what's wrong with him? He's doesn't have epilepsy, well at least he's never told me if he has and if he did have it Turk would have told me" she began to babble uncharacteristically, vast worry filling her eyes. "You know? I knew he was still sick, he's been moping around the hospital for weeks and he's so skinny, he should have had more time off but-"_

"_Oh god, please make it stop" Dr Cox said sarcastically. "Please, please make it stop"_

_Carla stopped ranting and began to get a hold of herself, her initial shock wearing off as her years of training once again kicked in. Along with Dr Cox she began looking for injuries that may ave been sustained during the seizure. _

"_Hey Nervous Guy-" Dr Cox began, looking up at Doug standing uselessly in the doorway, trying to comprehend the situation._

"_His name is Doug" Carla interrupted, unsure why._

"_I don't care what his name is, he has five seconds to get his skinny little butt over here and stop staring at me like I'm five naked virgins doing god knows what to each other, before I start ripping his limbs off so his own mother wont know his name. Five…four…three…"_

_Not wanting to stretch his luck any longer Doug approached quickly, if a little cautiously and knelt down on the other side of JD, ready to lift him onto the gurney that had just arrived being pushed by the unknown doctor._

"_Geez, is that JD? What happened?" He asked, not wanting to miss a chance for gossip._

"_It doesn't matter what happened at the moment, let's just get him off the floor" Carla said sharply to him._

_Dr Cox spoke up. "On the count of three, one, two, three" Together the three doctors and one nurse lifted the unconscious JD onto the gurney, two of them noting how little he weighed._

"_Take him down to room 3 make sure he's stable. I'll be down in a minute to check it out, so don't do anything stupid you might regret" Dr Cox said definitely to the two doctors who were standing looking expectantly at him._

_Doug looked up hesitantly, Dr Cox already knowing the words that were about to leave his mouth, "What happ-"_

"_Just do what I said" Dr Cox said sharply, glaring at the two, leaving no room for argument. _

_They scuttled out the door, pushing a very small, pale looking JD in front of them. Exiting the room however their cowardly retreat turned into an important strut as they paraded JD past a lingering crowd outside the room. Sending out half hearted answers to the shocked questions that were immediately fired at them as the crowd saw who was on the gurney. _

_Inside the room, was Cox still gazing at the closed door as he spoke to the woman standing next to him._

"_Shouldn't you go with them and make sure they don't cut off his leg or kill him or so do something stupid along those lines on the way there?" He said wearily, his tough facade failing momentarily as he addressed her._

"_I know you're hiding something, Perry" Carla stated matter-of-factly, turning to look at him, her gaze seemingly trying to dig into his brain to find answers.._

_Dr Cox said nothing, acting like she hadn't said anything and giving up Carla walked to the exit pausing as she arrived, to look at his indecipherable expression over her shoulder._

"_I'm sure he's fine" she said, and left._

_Dr Cox let his eyes fall to the bloody floor as the door closed behind her. After a moment, shaking his head at some inner thought, he left to find Dr Lombard, _I've got to many other patients to take care of, _he thought to himself. _Somebody else will have to take newbie. _All the while in the back of his mind he could see himself burying a literal knife further and further into JD's unknowing back._

_-_

The steady, monotonous "beep, beep" of a machine was echoing loudly through the depths of JD's mind, causing him to groan loudly and make a feeble attempt to wake up from his annoying dream. He rolled over and squinted, opening his eyes half way to find the room dully lit, with only a small amount of light from the hallway outside filtering in through the half open doorway.

_What the? _He thought._ This isn't my room._

A presence entered the room and a dim light was switched on, causing JD to half-heartedly shrink away from it. Straining to see through half closed lids, who was disturbing his peace.

"JD? Good, you're awake then" came a voice from above him. "There's been quite an uproar around the place when word spread that one of the doctors was found dead in the bathrooms. Of course, you're clearly not dead are you?"

"Huh?" JD grunted weakly. His eyes finally adjusting to find Dr Lombard standing over him. _What's he doing here?_

"Never mind, never mind" he laugh easily. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

JD thought back and realized the last thing he remembered, was going into the toilets after getting a blood nose during rounds. _Shit, I must have passed out or something. Did my friends find out what's wrong with me_? He questioned himself stupidly_. I don't know, I've been in here with you._

"JD?" Came a worried enquiry.

"Oh, sorry" He said quickly, fighting down his growing dread. "I, uh, went to the toilet, because I had a, uh, blood nose" he muttered.

"Ok" said Dr Lombard, scribbling something down on his chart. "It appears as if you've suffered a seizure so we're are going to get you in for an MRI later today, you know the procedure"

_A seizure? _

"Uh, I have a doctor over at, uh…" JD paused, trying to recall the name of the hospital through his thumping headache. "..uh, St Lukes! Dr Lorenzo, that's it, you should call him" JD finished.

"Dr Lorenzo? The neurologist?"

"Uh…yeah" JD finished weakly, knowing he should elaborate, though feeling himself growing drowsier by the second.

"Ok, I'll call him now and I'll be back in a couple of hours after I finish checking on a …"

The last of his sentence was lost as JD felt himself slipping off into sleep once more.

-

When next JD awoke it was with a gasp, as though he was waking from a nightmare, although when he thought about it later he couldn't remember what the dream had been about. The room was a lot darker than it had been previously and soft moonlight filtered through the gaps in the closed blinds.

A kindly voice spoke up from a chair that was situated next to his bed, and he felt a warm hand enveloping his own.

"Hey Bambi. Welcome back"

"Carla" he said, letting out his breath in a relieved sigh.

"Yeah it's me. How're you feeling?"

"Like I've done 12 rounds with Mr. T wearing lead filled gloves" JD said, picturing the event in his mind.

"That bad, huh?" She said soothingly. "Well if it makes you feel any better, people have been lining up to see you" It didn't.

"Even Turk and Elliot?" JD asked worriedly

"Damn, I knew I'd forgotten to do something" she said self-deprecatingly. "They haven't heard yet, they both got off early today and I haven't seen them since. I'll go and call them now" She said, rising from her seat as she said it.

"No!" JD almost shouted. "I, uh, I'll see them tomorrow, no need to bother them while they're trying to rest"

"You sure Bambi? I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

"No" He said more forcibly, leaving Carla no room to retaliate.

The darkened room fell silent as the two struggled to find a topic of conversation that didn't involve JD's present state, but one thought kept on popping up in JD's mind.

"Who, uh, who found me?"

"Dr Cox" she said simply. "And boy, you should've seen him, barking orders, threatening people with loss of limb. He may not show it Bambi, but he really cares-"

JD felt heat rising in his cheeks and he snapped, "He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about anybody but himself"

"Of course he does Bambi, he just has a funny way of showi-"

"Oh yeah?" JD continued, unable to stop himself even though he knew he sound like a spoilt child. "If he cares so much why he hasn't spoken to me in days, ever since I told him about my-"

A soft knock came at the door, cutting JD off mid rant and Dr Lombard entered the room, followed by the burly figure that JD recognized as Dr Lorenzo. _Great, here it comes._

"Ah, JD, good to see you're up again. But you've got company I see…" Dr Lombard trailed off, and cleared his throat, pointedly looking at Carla, trying unsuccessfully to send her a "get out" message, which she promptly pretended not to see.

JD thought about the situation as he felt himself calming down. _I can't hide it forever; people are going to find out what's wrong with me sometime._ _Why not Carla, why not now? What's the worst that could happen? _He thought, ignoring the memories of Dr Cox learning his secret, and the bill he'd received in his pigeon hole, the next day, for repairs that had made for a broken wall. He made up his mind and spoke to the Doctor, who was still trying to send Carla the signal.

"No, its ok, she can stay" JD said as Carla shot Lombard a boasting smile.

"Ok, then" Dr Lorenzo said stepping forward with his fake smile plastered once again on his face. "Dr Lombard has informed me of the situation, and it appears as though the tumors growth has accelerated, which means we're going to have to bring forward the surgery date to Friday"

"Tumor?"

"This Friday? JD asked, ignoring Carla's shocked question. "but today's Wednesday"

"Yes, well, the tumors growth is just to fast for us to leave any longer without risking permanent damage-"

"Wait a minute right there Mister" Carla interrupted loudly, "JD what the _hell _is he talking about?" Carla asked incredulously.

"I have a brain tumor Carla" JD spoke evenly, no longer feeling any need to hide the fact from her.

"..Oh God" she whispered to herself and went quiet, slumping back down into her chair.

"As I was saying" Dr Lorenzo spoke up again, shooting a condescending glare Carla's way, "the tumors growth is too rapid for us to leave any longer and the longer we leave it the less chance you have at beating this thing-"

A loud bang was heard out in the corridor and all present in the room turned too look out the empty doorway, giving no clue as to what had made the loud noise. Dr Lorenzo was about to begin again for the third time when Carla got up and squeezed JD's hand.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I'll be right back".

"Ok" he said as h turned back to his doctors, vaguely hearing the clicking of the door closing as she left the room.

-

Carla closed the door behind her and saw the source of the loud bang. Dr Cox was standing a few meters away down the corridor, fist through the wall for the second time in as many days. She stalked up to him and he freed his hand and turned to face him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Carla began loading her guns and seeming to rise is stature as she faced Dr Cox. "You'd think that you would have learnt with Ben or that through all your years as a doctor you would have learnt some compassion."

"Now hold up there Sweet Cheeks-" Dr Cox began retorting, only to be cut off midway by a steadily boiling Carla.

"Don't you 'hold up there sweet cheeks' to me" she said defensively moving her head in time with the words. "That boy came to you for support when he really needed it and what do you do? You throw it back in his face. He trusted you above everyone else, above Elliot and me, above Turk above his own family and you don't even have the guts to face him. He's the one suffering! Not you! And to think you call yourself a doctor" She spat angrily at him.

"Just-"

"No! There's no excuses, I know what you did today, you threw him off to the nearest Doctor you could find because you're just a scared, selfish bastard. I cant believe I ever thought different" She fumed, shaking her head and turning her back on his, for once stunned face and headed back to JD's room.

Leaving Dr Cox standing, speechless and bewildered, suddenly looking very small in the towering hallway.

* * *

TBC.

Once again it is late and there is no real proof reading.

**Indiamagic –** Uh oh! you said the 'f' word! Oh well, thank you for your encouraging review.

**Leoloco –** Thanks for the little smiley face. I love those.

**Sausuge-** That is sad about your brother, but good that he doesn't have a brain tumor. That would be bad. Thanks!

**Soon to be world renown Gracie –** I like you.

**dannyboy13 –** No I don't write for the show, if I did, it would probably be cancelled after one episode. Always eat your cheese.

**selphie086 –** You said "Woohoo!" Just like Selphie! Ho ho! Thankyou!

**AilciA –** Dear AilciA. You are very neat. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review.

**Mugglewolf **– You make my day.

I extend my thanks to all of you with a big white cord that wraps around the world.

Its name is Sue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title –** My Happy Ending

**Author –** JubilationLee

**Summary** – A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – I've been so terribly busy all week that I just haven't had the time to update, but now I do because you are reading this and you wouldn't be unless I had updated. Anyway, I thought I'd do two little baby chapters, one today and one tomorrow, just for something a little bit different.

**Confession** – Once we accidentally got the dog drunk and she had a hangover the next day and we thought she was dying.

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! ButI love back rubs!**

**Chapter 12**

The news of JD's tumor managed to spread (from some unknown source) like wildfire through the halls of Sacred Heart, so by the time Elliot arrived at work on the Thursday morning, she heard the news from a homeless woman who occupied the park bench across the road from the entrance of the hospital. After shooting the woman a pitiful look, she let the words drift freely out of her mind, not paying them any heed. _After all, _she thought_, what would she know?_

Elliot dumped her things unceremoniously in her locker, noting with slight unease that JD's locker door was open and empty. _I'm sure it's nothing; he's probably not on until later._

"Why, hello there sweetheart" came a sycophantic voice from behind her as she excited the locker room. "Glad to see you're not late today, wouldn't want to see that again would we?"

"I was only late once, sir" she said defensively "And that was when my toaster blew up and-"

"Save it _doctor_" he said, spitting out the last word like a bad taste and turning to leave.

"Uh, Dr Kelso" she began nervously, cursing herself for actually calling the man back. "I was wondering if you've seen JD, uh, I mean Dr Dorian this morning? I've been hearing these stupid rumors"

Dr Kelso raised his eyebrows and scratched his head thoughtfully before answering slowly.

"Let me asked you something Dr Reed, just a short question that I hope you won't find to difficult. Do I look like a secretary? Am I wearing a skirt and carrying a diary that says _Dr Dorian's Appointments, _with the 'j's and the 'I's dotted with little hearts?" he asked sarcastically, turning to face her full on. "No? Well, that's good then, because I thought I was the Chief of Medicine at this hospital and not in charge of keeping track of my doctors personal lives. So how about you stop wasting my time with stupid questions and go and do your job"

"Yes sir" she said lamely, giving him a stricken look before scurrying away.

-

A few hours later, after dealing with a man who thought he was and apple, a gunshot victim, 2 broken arms and changing into a pair of scrubs that wasn't coated in a layer of poo, she approached the nurses' station, marching like a woman on a mission.

"Hello, Laverne, have you seen JD today?" she asked quickly.

Laverne Roberts looked up from where she was uselessly moving stacks of paper over the desk and said.

"Didn't you hear sweetie? They transferred him over to St Luke's this morning. Poor, dear, who would have thought" Roberts said, before retuning to the papers. Elliot stared at her a moment, expecting a longer explanation but when it looked as if none was going to be offered she turned on the large woman and wandered dazedly down the hall.

_Transferred? It can't actually be true. Can it? _She thought as she ignored the two motherless children who were playing tiggy around her legs. _He'd tell me if he was sick, I know he would._

For some reason Elliot found herself unconvinced and she turned and made her way down to the staff room, heading for the phone.

-

JD lay in between the crisp white sheets of the recently made hospital bed and studied his new surroundings. The walls were white. The sparse furniture was white. The curtains were white and surprise, surprise the floor was a blazing shade of white. In fact, it seems as if the only colored thing in the room was himself. He shifted his position on the hard mattress and looked about him for something that would keep him occupied and distract him from thinking about his operation tomorrow.

He reached into his bag of personal belongings that Carla had brought him that morning and pulled out a creased X-Men comic. _Carla, you're a lifesaver._

A soft knock came from the door and JD looked up from his comic to find the figure of Elliot peering hesitantly into the room, as if she didn't know where she was. He felt his gut lurch, he'd been dreading this and he had been stupidly hoping that he wouldn't have to face it.

"Hi" she said softly as she entered further into the room

"Hi"

_Here it comes, the inevitable question._

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a mass of unnecessary tissue growing near the base of my brain, which may or may not cause my imminent death" he said a little callously. _How do you think I'm feeling?_

"That's not funny" she said seriously, looking for all like she was about to burst into tears.

"It wasn't supposed to be" he replied coolly. "It's just such a stupid question, I'm sorry Elliot but when I get out of here, I'm never going to ask a patient how they feel again because I think its pretty obvious if a person has 6 bullet holes in their chest that they're not feeling to peachy"

Elliot turned away from him, hiding her face and JD thought she was about to leave_. I wouldn't blame her, get as far away from the dying person as possible, _he thought harshly.

"Sorry, it's just that-" she began, still facing away from him. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

JD looked guiltily away from her, staring at the closed white curtains, searching for a justifiable explanation.

"Uh, I was working up to it" he said lamely after a moment.

"Oh…" She still didn't turn around.

"Look Elliot" he said seriously, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, its just that you're always under so much stress I didn't want to add to your problems, I thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong!" she yelled, turning to face him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I'm not some poor hel-helpless girl that you have to protect! I'm a doctor! I deal with these things all the time!"

"Elliot, I'm sorry, don't be mad-" he said quietly reaching out to take her hand.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, you dummy; I just wish you could have told me. What if something goes wrong tomorrow? I mean, of course nothing will go wrong, but if it did I might never have got to see you again! And, and-" She threw herself onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his white gown.

JD patted her awkwardly on the back. _What if something did go wrong tomorrow? _He felt a massive ball of fear growing in his stomach, like a snowball rolling down a hill, and he mentally berated himself, forcing his mind to calm down. He knew he couldn't have a panic attack in front of Elliot.

After a while Elliot stopped crying and she moved into the chair next to the bed, sniffing, and wiping her nose on her sleeve unattractively.

"Do you ever think about, you know, us?" she asked timidly.

The question took JD by surprise; the thought had honestly not crossed his mind lately.

"Sometimes. But we both know that it wouldn't work, and now with this thing" he said pointing to his head, "It just… I don't know Elliot, everything is just so stuffed up at the moment"

Elliot gazed at him sadly, and stroked his hair, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah I know, but the sex was great"

JD laughed. "Yeah it was"

* * *

Sorry about the stupid ending to this chapter, I also think it skipped over to much stuff. Oh well.

I've decided to do half the review replies in this chapter and half in the next so my word count evens out and it makes me feel better.

**Szhismine –** You have a funny name. Thanks for reviewing.

**sunnygirl91** – You are so sunny, you burn my eyes out. But in a good way.

**Diana McKenzie** – Oh yes, do I love Starsky and Hutch. Why haven't they answered my marriage proposals yet?

**Sausage** – Yay! I updated, but I am late, oopsy. I hope you like.

**dannyboy13** – I always start singing whenever I read your reviews, so I am going to call you paperclip, because I don't think there are songs abut paperclips. Thanks!

**Semmi** – But I thought Dr Cox was made of bread!

**Cevec** – Dear Cevec, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for eating my bacon. From me. P.S I forgive you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title **– My Happy Ending

**Author **– JubilationLee

**Summary **– A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Hi kids! In case you didn't notice, this is a pointless author's note because I have nothing to say.

**Confession** – It was me, not Shaun Dolan, who put the raw meat on the teachers chair in cooking class in year ten. Shaun was mean anyway.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs!

**Chapter 13**

JD rubbed his head absent mindedly for the umpteenth time that afternoon, marveling at the sensation of the smooth skin where there was once hair. _This is it. It's really happening._ His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the large figure of his best friend entering. JD smiled, inwardly hoping that the oncoming conversation didn't follow the same path as the one he had had with Elliot.

"Hey man" Turk said nervously, nodding his head at JD and clasping his hand in a masculine handshake.

"I heard you chucked a fit in the bathrooms" Turk said as he said as he slumped down in the chair next to the bed, propping his feet up on the edge of JD's bed.

"Yeah, no toilet paper" JD said with a laugh, playing along.

"I know what you mean, what does that Janitor do all day?" Turk continued the silly conversation.

"Look for yourself" JD said, cocking his head in the direction of the window, where a figure holding a mop could be scene on a nearby rooftop, watching through binoculars trained on JD's room.

Turk looked momentarily worried and said "That's weird"

They both laughed, but as the laughter faded out a moment later, Turk spoke up again.

"This is bad huh?" he said rubbing his hand against his forehead in a tired gesture.

"Yeah" JD said undeniably.

A heavy blanket of uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"Look Turk, I'm sorry I didn't-" JD began to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is you getting better" Turk said genuinely before continuing. "You know, when Carla told me this morning, I was so angry, I mean, my best friend didn't tell me that he had a damn brain tumor. But man, I've been thinking about it and I probably would have done the same thing. Anyway, none of that matters now".

"Thanks buddy" JD said sincerely as silence once again overtook the room.

"Nice haircut" Turk stated after a pause, leaning forward to ruffle JD's hair, or lack there of, once again bringing about the playful banter that continued long after the nurse announced that visiting hours were over.

-

Friday morning arrived with the singing, of what seemed like a thousand birds, outside JD's window. _Friday._ JD swallowed the lump of what felt like lead in his throat and took a deep breath. _In a few hours I'll be tumorless. _He giggled in a moment of slight hysteria at the made up word, but nothing could remove the icy cold feeling of fear that was curling itself through his stomach.

When the nurse came in no less than an hour later to administer the anesthetic and prep him for surgery, he cracked hopeless jokes and said stupid things in an attempt to lighten the mood. The nurse laughed softly, she had seen the same thing a hundred times, with a hundred different patients and the most comforting thing she could do for them, was laugh.

-

Perry Cox stood outside the room marked with a large number 6 and rubbed his eyes, mentally preparing himself to enter the room and at the same time, fighting the urge to run away like a screaming girl. _Geez, who'da thought you were such a wimp Coxy_, he said inwardly. The verbal berating from Carla had struck a chord in him and he'd realized the truth in her words, JD needed him, really, and he was letting him down, he wouldn't do it again.

He pushed himself forward off the wall and grabbed the handle, _this is it_, he thought as he pushed open the door and entered the steadily lightening room.

The pitiful figure of JD lay in the bed in the center of the room, eyes closed, letting the eerie sensation of the anesthetic wash over him.

" 'ter Cox?" JD murmured. Startling Cox out of is reverie and forcing him to move forward in an attempt to better hear the small voice.

"Yeah it's me, Newb. I've been a selfish bastard lately and it took a very smart woman to make me realize it. So here it goes, I cant believe I'm actually going to say this, especially to you" Cox stopped momentarily and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry"

JD smiled as far as the drugs would let him. "You big softie"

Dr Cox shuddered at the thought (and inwardly vomited).

"You better not tell anybody about this, I have a reputation to protect, you know. People can't know that I actually apologies for my mistakes. Not that I make mistakes" Dr Cox said gruffly, looking down at JD with his arms folded toughly across his chest.

Once again JD gave a small smile, though only half-heartedly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Dr Cox.

"'m scared" JD said, almost indistinctly after a moment of silence.

JD vaguely felt somebody take a grip take his hand and Cox looked down in horror at his own action. Oh _my go, I'm actually initiating human contact._

"Listen Newbie, these are some of the best doctors in the country, nothings gonna go wrong, and if it does you know who'll be there ripping them limb from limb with a pair of tweezers"

JD smiled and his eyes began to close, the drugs beginning to take there full effect. "ere when I way up'?" he slurred.

Cox watched as two nurses arrived, stating that it was "time", and stood watching, alone as they pushed JD on his gurney, out into the corridor and down to the OR.

"Yeah, I'll be here" Cox quietly said to the empty room as he sat down in a chair and began his long wait.

* * *

I've decided that I hate the last two chapters. And I am sorry if you do too; if you don't then I am happy, because reading should be fun! Huh?

**AilciA **– I hope you like these chapters and I hope your Dad is better. Eating cookie dough makes me feel better.

**Soon to be world renown Gracie** – AHHH! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! Would you like a Pecan nut?

**lotrgurl17 **– You ask lots of questions! I do like Lost, at the end of the show I usually find myself in a puddle of my own drool. I love Garden State, but I am not made of rock.

**mugglewolf** – I was a little shit. It did make my day though.

**selphie086 **- I hope you like these chapters, I like ribbons.

**BridgetLynn** – Yes Sue is very cool, but not as cool as my eyes. Which are made of gold.

**Nikelodean **– He deserved it, (but I still hope he marries me)

**Notforresale **– Thank you very much. I hope you stop choking soon.

My rabbit told me to tell you that i will be updating shortly and she aslo said that she wants you to review because we've run out of carrots.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title –** My Happy Ending

**Author –** JubilationLee

**Summary –** A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes** – Hmmm…Where have I been? It's been so long. Also have you ever noticed that uncharacteristically is a very long word? 20 letters!

**Confession **– I have never died in my entire life. ThoughI have lived.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything to do with Scrubs!

**Chapter 14**

The Janitor was mopping the floor; in fact, he had been mopping the floor for the past 4 hours. There was something missing. The hospital felt different but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at his cart. _Mop? Check. Bucket? Check. Windex? Check. Helpless victim?_ _Damn! Where is he?_ A tall intern was passing and the Janitor removed the "caution – wet floor" sign, the result sent the naïve intern flailing to the ground with a shrill squeal.

The Janitor shook his head sadly and exhaled loudly. _It just wasn't the same. _

-

Elliot tripped as she made her way up the steps of St Lukes Hospital, scattering the contents of her handbag everywhere as she feel to the ground. She hurriedly began scooping the objects back into her bag she uncharacteristically paid little attention to the handsome stranger who was giving her "the eye" as he bent down to assist her, instead she brushed him off with a mumbled "thanks" and once again began walking to the entrance.

"Hey Elliot" She heard a voice shout from behind her. "Wait up!" She turned and saw Carla and Turk walking in her direction, hand in hand, and gave a small reluctant smile. She had really wanted to be alone.

"Oh, hey Turk, hey Carla"

Turk nodded and Carla offered a "hey".

"I thought you had a shift tonight Turk" Elliot began as the three of them walked through the automatic doors.

"Yeah, I switched with The Todd. More important things to worry about, you know?" Turk said. Carla squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They were silent as they approached the foreign nurse's station. The hospital seemed to…_sterile? _Elliot thought. _Don't be stupid, of course it's sterile, it's a damn hospital._ But she still felt uncomfaortable enough to move closer into step beside the others.

"Uh, what's JD's room number?" Elliot asked the stern looking nurse behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" _I am so stupid, how is she supposed to know who JD is. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Sorry" Carla corrected and giving Elliot a small smile. "We were wondering what room John Dorian was in? He was brought in 2 days ago"

The nurse nodded wearily and began typing on her computer. "Go down the hall and turn left, he's in room sixteen but I'm afraid you probably wont get to see him today, he's still in surgery at the moment and then he'll go into recovery"

They paid no attention to her words as they made their way down the corridor.

-

The three friends did not expect to find anybody I JD's room when they arrived, especially not a fast asleep Dr Cox. They were so shocked that the better part of a minute was spent staring at the soundly sleeping figure.

"Oh, he looks so sweet and helpless when he's sleeping" Carla cooed. Secretly delighted at the thought that she'd brought about this change in the harsh doctor.

"Yeah, I bet they said that about the dinosaurs" Turk mumbled doubtfully

Elliot smiled as she gazed at him, "I think it's so sweet that Dr Cox would-"

"Do not finish that sentence there Barbie," Cox said as his eyes snapped open, making the others jump "unless you actually _want_ to spend the rest of your working life disimpacting the bowls of old men who spend most of their days gorging on chilli and egg samwiches"

Elliot's mouth clamped shut, not game enough to offer a reply.

"It's good to see you here Perry, I'm sure JD was happy to see you" Carla said as she entered further into the room.

"JD? What are you talking about?" He said in a taken aback pitch. "I'm not here for JD; I'm here because this is the only place on this god forsaken planet where I can actually get some sleep without the constant temptings of some devil woman inhabiting my home and the everlasting cry of her hellish spawn screaming "feed me, feed me for gods sake please feed me" and now, thanks to you awful, _awful _people my only on truly relaxing place on this earth has been shattered into a million tiny pieces of broken dreams"

"Riiggght" Turk drawled, raising an eyebrow, unsurprised by his extended response, Carla on the other hand, was unsatisfied.

"Oh, come of it Perry, why can't you just admit that you're worried about him"

To any observer who had eyes, they would be able to see that Cox was not in a good mood. He was tired, hungry and he had just been woken from the only truly restful sleep he'd had in days. He didn't need this.

"Uh, how about this _Dr Phil",_ he beganWhy don't you, stop talking before I get really angry and start-"

"Hey!" Turk interrupted, "Don't speak to Carla like that, she was just asking a question"

Carla turned on Turk, "I don't need you to protect me Turk"

"Yeah so butt out" Cox added.

"And you" she said rounding on Cox, "Don't disrespect me, I get enough of that being a Latino-woman at the hospital"

Elliot spoke up form the doorway, "Uh Carla, I don't think this had anything to do with you being Latino"

"Yeah? How would you know-" Carla spun once again

"I'm just saying, not everything had to do with your race" Elliot said hesitantly

"Turk back me up here" Carla demanded

Turk hesitated.

"What? Don't tell me you're too much of a prissy girl to defend yourself against a woman?" Cox goaded him.

"Hey shut up man! Like you can talk, you're too much of a coward to even have a proper conversation with anyone. Besides, she's really strong"

"Coward? Gee, that's rich. Let me tell you something there sports fan-"

""Let me tell you something there sports fans"" Turk mocked in a silly voice.

"Turk stop being so childish" Carla snapped.

"But baby-"

""But baby" You're a real mans man, boy-o " Cox ridiculed

Turk snapped and lunged at Dr Cox only to find his way blocked by his much smaller figure.

"Don't you dare Turk" Carla growled

"Carla, I love you, but you need to get out of my way. No-body insults my manhood and gets away with it" He ground out as he raised his fist for a killing blow.

Their arguing was prevented from becoming a full blown brawl by somebody softly clearing their throat at the door. Everybody in the room looked up from their compromising positions to see Dr Lombard, standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised at the scene he had just walked in on.

"Oh, hey there doc, how'd it go?" Dr Cox asked, in a conversational voice as if everything was normal.

"Uh, are you people Mr. Dorian's family?" The surgeon said, looking skeptically at Turk's black skin.

The occupants of the room looked around at each other, in the midst of their argument they had forgotten why they were all in this tiny room in the first place. Elliot was sitting rigidly at the base of the bed, clutching a pillow, looking for all the world like she was about to cry. They looked at Carla, who was a small but imposing figure standing in the middle of two burly men with minds set on kill mode. At Turk, who had a handful of Cox's shirt and was drawing back with his opposite hand ready to strike. And at Perry Cox, the most "mature" of the group who was only seconds before, goading Turk into a fight.

"Yeah" Carla said. "We're his family you got a problem with that?"

"Ok" said the surgeon half doubtfully, half scared by the woman's commanding tone. "Well, I'm pleased to say that there were no complications during surgery"

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate as everybody let out sighs of equal relief. Turk let go of Dr Cox's jacket and pulled Carla in for a kiss. Elliot smiled, thankful as Cox sunk back into his chair and closed his eyes and brought his hands up to massage his temples.

"But-"

Everybody looked back at him, waiting.

"- I'm afraid that the a very small part of the cancer has spread to an inoperable part of the brain, making it impossible to remove through surgery"

"Well, duh" Turk mumbled, somewhat desperately under his breath, only to receive a punch in the arm from Carla who was once again showing off her super strength.

"However, we are confident that through a series of Chemotherapy sessions we will be able to be rid of the tumor once and for all"

Nobody in the room seemed game enough to speak.

"Just how confident are you there doctor?" Came Cox's tired voice.

The surgeon looked away and rubbed his eyes in a weary gesture. "I'm sorry, but I rate his chances as fifty-fifty"

There was silence as the solemn doctor left the room.

* * *

I am so terribly sorry that I have not updated in so, so very long. But I have been so dreadfully pre-occupied; it's your job to guess where I was…

Was I…

**a)** Hibernating

**b)** Dead

**c)** Stuck in my oven

**d)** On a cruise in the Carribean

**e)** Other (please specify)

The winner will get a special prize courtesy of my sock draw!

P.S Thanks everybody for reviewing.

P.P.S I am not going to apologies for poor writing anymore. I a good riter enny way.

P.P.P.S It's nearly Christmas!

P.P.P.P.S Did you notice that lots of my chapters end with silent rooms?


	15. Chapter 15

**Title –** My Happy Ending

**Author –** JubilationLee

**Summary –** A devastating illness to one of their own causes mixed reactions from the staff of Sacred Heart.

**Authors Notes –** It's Sunday nightand I have to go to school tomorrow, which makes me sad. But I have a chocolate bar, this makes me happy. Yum. I hope you like this chapter, its not very well written cause I had to rush to get it finished, so sorry about that.

**Confession –** Me and my brother used to get CD's cheap by taking our own price tickets to the CD store and sticking them on the cases.

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything to do with Scrubs! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I AM A FLEA!

**Chapter 15**

_"Hey buddy, how're you feelin?"_

_JD stirred and forced his eyelids open as the soft voice drifted into his mind. The strands of thin light leaking in from the window were enough to make him squint but as his eyes grew accustomed, he looked up to find Turk sitting in a chair next to the bed. He gave a wry smile._

_"Ok, I guess, considering I just had my brain sliced and diced by some dude I done even know"_

_JD looked around the room. It was the same one he had been in earlier, before he'd gone into surgery. Before surgery… he remembered seeing Dr Cox just before he had gone into surgery. Unless he had imagined it. Turk was still looking at him, an odd, indecipherable expression gracing his features._

_"You didn't happen to see Dr Cox around here by any chance did you? I thought I saw him earlier…" JD trailed off._

_"Ahh, yeah I saw him" Turk said slowly, giving a quick glance behind him, "Carla and Elliot took him outside; he was getting a little worked up"_

_"Worked up?"_

_"Uh, yeah, you could say that" Turk said gradually._

_Just at that moment the door to JD's room busted slammed open and a large man, dressed only in a flannelette nightgown ran into the room._

Dr Cox?

_"OH! JD, you're awake! I've been so worried about you!" The figure cried as he threw his arms around JD's prone form._

_"We couldn't stop him! He's too strong!" Elliot screeched from the doorway._

_"Oh JD…" Cox sighed as he snuggled into JD's neck. _

JD shot off the pillow, awakening with a girlish yelp. He let out another gasp as a bolt of pain shot through his head and he slumped back into the pillow with his eyes squeezed shut. _What a dream. _JD thought, at the same time tying to shut the dream out of his mind.

"It's probably not a good idea to go jumping around so soon after brain surgery" Dr Lombard said with a dry smile as he wrote something on his clipboard. JD squinted open his eyes and looked up at Dr Lorenzo, and cleared his dry throat.

"How'd it go doc?" Did you get it out? Am I cured?" His joking tone failing to veil the frightened one that lay beneath it.

The doctor lowered his chart and surveyed JD over his glasses, smiling reassuringly. _Why's he looking at me like that?_

"I'm afraid-"_ this is promising. "W_e weren't able to remove the entire tumor, a small part had spread to an inoperable part of your brain and we couldn't operate without that chance of causing permanent injury, or worse"

JD fiddled with the sheet, unsure of how to react. What he really wanted to do was pound the doctor senseless with his IV pole, but thought of how little it would accomplish.

He settled for, "So…?"

"So, you'll need to go through a series of chemotherapy sessions…" Dr Lombard began.

JD sunk further into his hard pillows and listened reluctantly to the unwelcome news.

-

Elliot sat completely still, if anything, she clutched the pillow she was holding tighter than before, which happened to be the equivalent strength the world's largest bulldozer. It seemed as if the doctor had left hours ago, and still nobody had said anything. Cox was still massaging his temples. Carla and Turk stood in close proximity wearing almost identical expressions as they stared into space.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Elliot didn't know what to think and couldn't bring herself to say anything out loud. She didn't get the chance to ponder this further, however, before being interrupted.

Dr Cox suddenly jumped out of his chair and grabbed his pager out of his coat pocket. "Well" he paused, "Sorry I gotta leave this roaring party here folks, but you know how it is, duty calls and who am I to refuse good old Bobby Kelso, aka The Devil" he said quickly, waving his pager in the air in front of his face as if he was proving a point.

"I didn't here your pager" Carla said suspiciously, snapping out of her silent contemplation at his words.

"I've got it on silent" He snapped testily, brushing imaginary dust off his pant legs as he prepared himself to leave.

"It can't go on silent" She snarled back

"Mine _can_" he growled.

"Just forget him Carla. He's to bloody selfish to care about anyone but himself. Let him leave"

"That's exactly right" Cox said. "Listen to your wife Carla"

Cox began striding towards the door, while Turk and Carla glared lethal daggers into his back.

"JD would want you here when he woke up" Elliot said softly. The others had seemed to have forgotten her presence.

Dr Cox's hand faltered on the door handle as he heard the quiet words, he sighed inwardly, shook his head and left the room.

Carla also shook her head. "I really thought he'd changed, you know?" she said, looking to Turk for support.

"Forget that guy, baby" Turk said angrily, throwing an arm around Carla's waist. "I don't know what the hell JD see's in him"

-

Cox slammed the door of his car shut so hard a small screw from the hinge tinkled to the ground. He ignored it and stalked in through the automatic doors of Sacred Heart. His world famous rage could be sensed the moment he crossed the hospital threshold, the effect causing a group of people loitering in the entrance to scatter as he approached.

"Geez, what's up his butt?" A patient asked her nurse as the raging doctor passed the nurses station where they were standing.

"Who knows, he probably stepped on some chewing gum or something"

"Bill told me his wife kicked him out of his apartment again" another nurse said, looking up from her computer. They all nodded conspiratorially.

"That's not what I heard" A young intern said, wisely joining their conversation as she stopped to fill out a chart on the desk. "I heard he was sitting by JD's bedside all night waiting for him to wake up from his operation"

The two nurses "awwed" while the patient asked "Who's JD?"

"You know that dorky resident with the cute butt" The patient nodded in recollection, a smile forming on her face.

"Anyway, you would have to be mad to even go near Dr Cox when he's all riled- he's coming!" The small group spread quickly as Dr Cox approached.

He'd noticed the small congregation dispersing and growled in their direction. He hoped that he was reinforcing the "don't you dare even try to talk to me" look, he inwardly smiled. _This was fun._

"Ahh, e-excuse me D-doctor Cox?" a nervous voice sounded from behind him.

Dr Cox turned and found himself face to face with the young resident he knew as Nervous Guy. _What was his name again? Don? Dud? _Cox swallowed a sarcastic remark and raised his eyebrows in questioning at the trembling man. _How is this guy still a Doctor?_

"I-I was, uh, wondering, uh, how JD-"

"Nervous Guy, you have about 2 seconds to get out of my site before my brain just, shuts off and I start doing some really_, really, _bad things to that very fragile looking neck of yours" Cox said slowly, cutting the other man off mid sentence.

Doug scuttled away. Only to be replaced by a new nuisance

"Ah, decided to show up today Perry?" said a haughty voice from behind Cox_. What is it now?_ "How about the next time you decide to take half the day off, you ring in and ask so I can tell you 'no'"

"I was checking up on a patient in St Lukes, Bob" Cox said through gritted teeth, as he turned to face Dr Kelso, drawing on all his inner strength not to reach out and strangle the smaller man.

"Oh?" Kelso said, unsurprised. "I presume it was young Doctor Dorian. His presence, or should I say lack there of has been causing quite a bit of unrest about the place, wouldn't you agree Ted?" Kelso threw over his shoulder. The slumped figure of Ted shuffled forward.

"Yes…yes, sir. Very unrest…ing" Ted mumbled.

"Did you send over those flowers from the hospital yet Ted?" Eyes still focused calmly on Dr Cox's strained face.

"Flowers, sir?" Ted asked, meekly.

"For doctor Dorian. Make sure you get the cheapest sort, Ted. I'm planning one getting my office painted in the next few weeks" Kelso finished as he strolled off down the corridor, berating doctors as he went.

Dr Cox reached for the syringe on a tray, that a passing nurse was carrying, intent on throwing the, what was hopefully lethal, injection at Kelso's unsuspecting back. Unfortunately was beaten to it by the shaking hand of Ted. Ted looked up at Cox with wide eyes and held out the syringe.

"You do it, I'd probably miss"

Dr Cox raised his eyebrows and walked away.

_This sucks._

* * *

I'm sorry to s that nobody got my little quiz correct. The answer was actually A. Yes, I was hibernating because I am a bear (with strange sleeping patterns).

Which means none of you win this fabulous speck of dust out of my sock draw. Sorry folks. Your answers made me laugh though

There will be more, more, more JD in the next chapter, because I miss him.

Also that dream bit was a bit stupid, but I think Dr Cox in a nightly would be funny and maybe something else...whoopee!

So-long!


End file.
